Die Nacht des schwarzen Mondes
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Das Glück der Familie Kudo ist in Gefahr. Kann Shinichi seine Ehe noch retten?
1. Bedrohliches Geheimnis

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Shinichi Jr. und Reika Kudo!

Zur Feier des Tages gibt es heute meine FFs Nr. 89 und 90!

Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen!

_**Die Nacht des schwarzen Mondes**_

**Die Macht der Entscheidungen**

**Kapitel 1: Bedrohliches Geheimnis**

_Die Schlinge um seinen Hals zog sich zu, er bekam kaum noch Luft. Verzweifelt klammerte Shinichi sich an den Strick und versuchte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen, doch er wurde schnell immer schwächer. Der fehlende Sauerstoff machte ihm immer mehr zu schaffen, die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen wurden immer grösser. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Kampf aussichtsloser. Plötzlich verliessen ihn seine Kräfte, der Strick um seinen Hals schnürte ihm endgültig die Luft ab._

_Shinichi erstickte._

Japsend schrak der junge Detektiv und Familienvater aus dem Schlaf und brauchte einige Momente, um zu realisieren, wo er war. Im Schlafzimmer war es dunkel und ruhig, bis er ein leises Geräusch hörte. Es war die Bettdecke, die bewegt wurde.

"Shinichi, was ist denn?", erklang die schlaftrunkene Stimme seiner Ehefrau Ran. "Hattest du wieder den Alptraum?"

Ihr Angetrauter seufzte, aber er antwortete nicht. Ran indessen hatte nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartet, aber selbst wenn, hätte sie es sowieso nicht mehr mitbekommen; sie schlief wieder.

Genervt lag Shinichi auf seiner Seite des Ehebettes und liess sich den Alptraum nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Es war jetzt schon das achte Mal, dass er diesen Traum hatte, und jedes Mal war er entweder genau gleich oder unterschied sich nur in ganz kleinen Dingen. Der Umstand jedoch war immer derselbe; Jedes Mal erstickte er. Es gab keine andere Todesursache, es war immer wieder diese unsanfte Art, aus dem Leben zu scheiden. Und das machte Shinichi Sorgen.

Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Wecker sagte ihm, dass es gerade mal halb drei Uhr morgens war, er hatte also theoretisch noch mehrere Stunden Schlaf vor sich. Doch obwohl er wollte, konnte er nicht mehr einschlafen. Bis zu der Zeit, zu der er aufstehen musste, lag er wach.

Vier Stunden später war Shinichi jedoch nicht der erste, der sein Schlafzimmer verliess, sondern seine erstgeborene Tochter.

Gut gelaunt betrat Reika die Küche, holte sich ein Joghurt aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich hungrig an den Tisch. Ihr Bruder Shinichi Jr. hingegen kam fünf Minuten später und stöhnte erst einmal, bevor er sich über den Bauch strich.

"Ich hab gestern zu viel gegessen", jammerte er und setzte sich Reika gegenüber. Ihr Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen.

"Selber schuld, wenn du nicht aufhören kannst, all das leckere Essen zu verdrücken-"

"Hör auf."

"Mir geht's prächtig!", sagte Reika voller Schadenfreude.

"Ich muss gleich kotzen."

Die gleichaltrige Schwester des erstgeborenen Sohnes grinste fies.

"Ach komm, so schlimm sind Mums Kochkünste doch nicht."

"Das ist es ja!", regte Shinichi Jr. sich auf. "Sie kocht eben _zu_ gut!"

"Dann sag ihr das!"

"Wer soll mir was sagen?", fragte Ran und betrat gähnend die Küche.

"Morgen, Mum!"

"Guten Morgen", grüsste die Familienmutter und setzte erst mal Kaffee auf, ehe sie sich zu ihren Sprösslingen umdrehte. "Wer soll mir etwas sagen-? Was ist denn mit dir los, Shinichi?"

"Mir ist furchtbar schlecht", antwortete er stöhnend und schloss die Augen. Ran wusste sofort, wie sie dem abhelfen konnte. Und sie wusste auch, warum das überhaupt so war.

"Ich mach dir einen Kamillentee, dann sollte es dir sofort etwas besser gehen. Und beim nächsten Mal isst du einfach etwas weniger, okay?"

"Aber das ist ziemlich schwer, Mum, weil du einfach zu gut kochst."

Ran hob eine Augenbraue.

"Dann willst du also, dass ich nicht mehr so gut koche?"

"Na, soweit kommt's noch", erklang Shinichis Stimme, bevor der dazugehörige Körper ebenfalls die Küche betrat. "Deine Kochkünste sind sehr gut, und ich verstehe nicht, warum du es ändern sollst."

Der Detektiv wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. "Du musst einfach lernen, dich beim Essen zurückzunehmen, Junge. Guten Morgen übrigens."

"Morgen, Dad."

In diesem Augenblick betraten die mittleren Zwillinge Miyuki und Shunsaku die Küche und setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tisch.

"Morgen ihr zwei!"

"Morgen", murmelte Miyuki müde, während ihr Bruder die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkte und den Kopf darauf bettete. Er döste wieder ein, was Reika mehr als nur merkwürdig fand.

"Was ist denn mit dem los?"

"Hat die ganze Nacht gelesen", antwortete Miyuki mit einer Stimme, die ihren Geschwistern signalisierte, dass sie nicht viel wacher war als Shunsaku. Reika kombinierte richtig.

"Und du hast die halbe Nacht gelesen, nicht wahr? Sonst wärst du jetzt nicht auch so müde."

Miyuki antwortete nicht.

An das Weinen, das plötzlich aus dem oberen Stockwerk erklang, hatten sich die Jugendlichen inzwischen längst gewöhnt. Doch auch wenn sich besonders die beiden Brüder Shinichi Jr. und Shunsaku eher mal genervt zeigten, so waren sie doch froh, dass das Schicksal ihnen in dieser Hinsicht wohlgesinnt gewesen war. Schliesslich hätte es ganz anders kommen können und ihr jüngster Bruder, Yusaku Jr., wäre kurz nach der Geburt gestorben...

Der kleine Junge, der ein perfektes Ebenbild seines Grossvaters war und dessen Namen er ebenfalls trug, hatte sich inzwischen trotz seines schweren Startes ins Leben prächtig entwickelt, er war nun fast gleich gross und auch fast gleich schwer wie seine Schwester Yuriko. Yusaku Jr. war kerngesund und erfreute seine Eltern und Geschwister jeden Tag aufs Neue. Das Schicksal hatte es doch noch gut mit ihm gemeint.

Seine Eltern wechselten wortlos einen Blick, dann begann der Detektiv zu sprechen.

"Ich gehe schon."

Müde betrat Shinichi nur zwei Minuten später das Kinderzimmer und ging auf die Bettchen zu. Seine jüngste Tochter Yuriko schlief seelenruhig, doch ihr zwölf Minuten jüngerer Bruder weinte und strampelte, was das Zeug hielt.

"Was hast du denn, mein Junge?"

Yusaku Jr. schaute ihn mit grossen, wässrigen Augen an, aber erst, als er auf dem Arm seines Vaters sass, verstummte er endgültig und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. "Na siehst du, geht doch."

"Wäääh!"

Nun meldete sich auch Yuriko zu Wort und reklamierte lautstark. Vorsichtig legte Shinichi seinen jüngsten Sohn zurück ins Bettchen und steckte ihm den Schnuller in den Mund, dann wandte er sich seiner Tochter zu.

"Und was hast du zu melden, kleine Maus?"

"Wäääh!"

Shinichi seufzte.

"Vermutlich passt dir dieses Zimmer nicht, aber wenn du erst mal alt genug bist..."

Daraufhin trug er seine Tochter zum Wickeltisch, und nur ein paar Minuten später war das Mädchen wieder sauber und zufrieden. "Jetzt schläfst du weiter, ja? Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem Zimmer, das regelt sich in ein paar Jahren schon."

Damit sprach Shinichi das sogenannte "Kinderzimmer-Problem" an, das er und Ran jedoch zur Zufriedenheit aller gut gelöst hatten. Die Kinder bewohnten das Zimmer gleich neben dem Schlafzimmer der Eltern, bis sie ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatten, danach hatten sie ein beliebiges Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk wählen können. Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki und auch Shunsaku hatten ziemlich schnell ihr persönliches Reich gefunden und sich schon sehr gut eingelebt. Die einzigen, die jetzt noch nicht bestimmen konnten, welches Zimmer sie wollten, waren logischerweise die jüngsten Zwillinge, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst im Kleinkind-Alter waren.

"Wäääh!"

Shinichi seufzte, dann holte er seine Tochter wieder aus dem Bettchen.

"Yuriko, Yuriko, Yuriko, was machst du bloss für Sachen? Du siehst zwar aus wie deine Grossmutter mütterlicherseits, aber vom Verhalten her kommst du ganz deutlich nach meiner Mutter."

Die Gedanken des Familienvaters schweiften zur ehemaligen Schauspielerin Yukiko Kudo, die die damalige Nachricht, dass sie nun sechsfache Grossmutter war, mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen hatte. Inzwischen freute sie sich zwar über den Familienzuwachs, da sie sich insgeheim immer eine grosse Familie gewünscht hatte, aber dass ihre jüngste Enkelin nicht ihren Namen trug, damit hatte sie sich noch nicht ganz abgefunden. Die Sache wäre nur halb so schlimm, wenn der jüngste Enkel nicht wie ihr Ehemann Yusaku heissen würde, und so ganz hatte Yukiko Shinichi die Mädchennamen-Wahl noch nicht ganz verziehen.

Was ihr jedoch an der ganzen Sache überhaupt nicht gefiel, war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt sechsfache Grossmutter war, sondern die Tatsache, dass Shinichi genau das als Grund nahm, sie damit aufzuziehen. Jedes Mal machte er sich einen Spass daraus, mit einem Stock einen Greis zu mimen und dabei mit einer verblüffenden, yukiko-ähnlichen Stimme zu sprechen. Seine Kinder grölten dabei jedes Mal vor Lachen, und auch Yusaku, wenn er mal zu Besuch war, konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er lachte. Er wusste schliesslich ganz genau, dass Yukiko bei Shinichi und ihrem Alter sehr empfindlich war.

Als Shinichi zurück ins Erdgeschoss ging, war sein ältester Sohn gerade am Telefon.

"Ja, ich werde es ihm ausrichten- Ja! Oma, ich werde es Dad sagen. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum das nicht- Oma, hör mir doch mal zu!"

Shinichi stand schmunzelnd daneben und sagte kein Wort. Er wusste ganz genau, wie seine Mutter sich aufführen konnte, wenn sie irgendein Anliegen hatte, aber dass sie nun seinen Sohn in die Mangel nahm, fand er nicht ganz in Ordnung. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass Shinichi Jr. nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, und seine Sprüche gab er nicht nur bei ihm, Ran und seinen Geschwistern zum Besten, sondern auch Anderen gegenüber. "Ja, Oma, ich werde es ihm sagen. Aufwiederhööörn!"

Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku, die das Telefonat mitgehört hatten, prusteten vor Lachen, und auch Shinichi konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Wie ich sehe, weisst du schon ganz genau, wie du mit deiner Grossmutter umgehen musst."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich, oder?"

"Denkst du?"

"Ja klar."

"Was sollst du mir eigentlich ausrichten?", fragte Shinichi weiter und erhielt eine Antwort, die er schon fast erwartet hatte.

"Ach, sie und Opa wollen bald mal wieder kommen, und dass du nicht allzu überrascht sein sollst, wenn es soweit ist", antwortete sein Sohn und rollte mit den Augen. "Du kennst sie ja, bei denen muss man mit allem rechnen."

"Und mit 'allem' meinst du, da kommt noch was?", fragte der Detektiv, der den Unterton in der Stimme seines Sohnes bemerkt hatte.

"Ich denke schon", gab der Jugendliche zu. "Oma meinte, sie hätte eine Überraschung für uns."

"Eine Überraschung?", fragte Miyuki, die ins Gespräch platzte, sofort begeistert. "Das klingt ja sehr nach Geschenken!"

Shinichi war davon nicht überzeugt. Bei seiner Mutter konnte man wirklich nie wissen, was ihr immer durch den Kopf ging...

Beim Mittagessen war das Telefonat vom Morgen schon wieder vergessen, aber seine Sprüche konnte Shinichi Jr. trotzdem nicht lassen. Das heutige Reisgericht war wie gewohnt sehr lecker, und alle Familienmitglieder taten sich gütlich daran. Shinichi Jr. war der erste, der das Thema auf das Essen lenkte.

"Ich bin satt, ich mag nicht mehr", stöhnte er und schob den Teller von sich weg. Als seine Geschwister das Geschirrstück sahen, brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Im Teller befand sich nur noch ein einziges, kleines Reiskorn, das die Gesichter über ihm ganz unschuldig anschaute.

"Also bitte, Shinichi, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich", sagte Ran und griff nach ihrem Glas. "Dieses Reiskorn findet sicher noch ein Plätzchen in deinem Magen."

"Das glaube ich weniger", sagte der Erstgeborene und unterdrückte ein Rülpsen. "Weisst du nicht mehr, wie es mir heute Morgen ging?"

"Ich weiss es noch", sagte Reika schadenfreudig. "Du hast dich überfressen."

Ran grummelte.

"Von dir hätte ich andere Worte erwartet, mein Fräulein", sagte sie mit ernster Stimme und sah sie durchdringend an. Reika krebste zurück.

"Entschuldigung."

"Ich möchte so etwas nie mehr von dir hören, verstanden?"

"Ja."

Shinichi hatte den Wortwechsel nur mit einem Seufzen quittiert. Er hatte plötzlich Kopfschmerzen.

Nach dem Essen zog sich Shinichi in die Bibliothek zurück und wollte an der hauseigenen Buchhaltung arbeiten, doch da er die halbe Nacht nicht hatte schlafen können, übermannte ihn nun doch noch die Müdigkeit. Er schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten und bemerkte nicht, wie sein Nachwuchs irgendwann später die Bibliothek betrat.

"Hey, Dad."

Shinichi regte sich nicht, er schlief tief und fest weiter.

"Dad!"

Doch der Detektiv schrak erst aus dem Schlaf, als ihn jemand kurz an der Schulter schüttelte. Er richtete sich auf und sah einen Anblick, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.

Seine Kinder Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku standen alle in Reih und Glied nach ihrem Alter geordnet in einer Reihe. Genau wie damals...

Der Detektiv wusste, dass erneut irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte, wenn sie so gesittet und zurückhaltend waren. Shinichi hob die Augenbrauen. Heute war er zwar auch müde, aber nicht so müde wie letztes Mal, als die Kinder den ungewöhnlichen Wunsch geäussert hatten, dessen beide Hälften nun auf den Armen des ältesten Zwillingspaares sassen.

"Hallo Dad!"

Er seufzte. Er wusste ganz genau, was jetzt kommen sollte.

"Die Antwort lautet Nein."

Shunsaku gefror das Grinsen.

"Du weisst ja gar nicht, um was es geht."

"Oh doch, das weiss ich, ich sehe es euch an. Aber die Antwort ist und bleibt dieselbe."

Miyuki versuchte es weiter.

"Wir haben Mum gefragt, und sie hat was ganz anderes gesagt", sagte sie und beugte sich zu ihrer kleinen Schwester hinüber. "Nicht wahr? Sag, was Mama gesagt hat, Yuriko. Sag 'ja'."

"Ja!", quiekte das kleine Mädchen und grinste.

Shinichi jedoch knurrte.

"Ihr solltet euch schämen, eure kleine Schwester zum Lügen zu animieren."

"Aber das hat Mum wirklich gesagt-"

"Ich hab 'nein' gesagt!", erklang es laut aus der Küche, und Shinichi stand wütend auf.

"Das war's, Schluss mit dem Theater! Die Antwort ist nein. Es gibt keinen Hund, auch keine Katze, und, bevor ihr jetzt eure Gedanken weiterspinnt, auch sonst kein Haustier. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Als Shinichi keine Antwort bekam, sah er seine Kinder scharf an und wiederholte seine Frage. "Habt ihr das verstanden?"

"Ja", sagte Miyuki leise und mit hängenden Schultern.

"Gut. Damit ist die Diskussion beendet."

Enttäuscht verliessen die jüngeren Zwillinge, ganz besonders Miyuki, die Bibliothek, nur die ältesten beiden samt ihren jüngsten Geschwistern zögerten noch. Shinichi erkannte sofort, dass die zwei von Anfang an nicht wirklich hinter dem Haustierwunsch gestanden hatten, und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Warum seid ihr wirklich hier?"

"Wir wollten das nicht. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich."

"Ihr wolltet nicht wirklich ein Haustier?"

Reika begann um den heissen Brei herumzureden.

"Ja, nein, das heisst..."

"Ihr hattet doch Haustiere, als ihr fünf Jahre alt gewesen seid", sprach Shinichi weiter. "Und nachdem die beiden Kaninchen gestorben waren, habt ihr gesagt, dass ihr nie wieder ein Haustier haben wollt."

"Das stimmt, aber...", begann Shinichi Jr., er wurde dann aber von seiner Schwester unterbrochen.

"Wir waren Miyuki noch etwas schuldig, das ist alles."

Shinichi schaute sie an.

"Na gut, dann vergessen wir das Ganze doch einfach."

"Tut mir leid, dass wir dich deswegen gestört haben", sagte Shinichi Jr. und schaute zu Reika, die nun Probleme hatte, ihre quengelnde Schwester im Zaum zu halten.

"Ich bring die Kleine zu Mum", stöhnte sie, als sie einen Schlag auf die Wange abbekommen hatte.

"Okay."

Die Jugendliche verschwand mit ihrer jüngsten Schwester, somit blieb nur noch Shinichi Jr. bei seinem Vater. Ihm war etwas eingefallen, was er unbedingt seinem Erzeuger mitteilen musste.

"Dad, hast du noch kurz Zeit? Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, von dem ich glaube, dass es wichtig ist."

"Gib mir den Kleinen doch mal", sagte Shinichi, der sah, dass Yusaku Jr. nun immer stärker zu zappeln begann.

"Hier."

Daraufhin sass der jüngste Kudo auf Shinichis Schoss und spielte mit dessen Krawatte, während sein ältester Bruder sich räusperte und nicht recht wusste, wie er anfangen sollte.

"Junge, ist es denn so schlimm? Was ist los?"

"Hör zu, Dad, ich... Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Shinichi Jr. schaute über seine Schulter nach hinten, dann beugte er sich zu seinem Vater vor. "Ich glaube, mit Mum stimmt etwas nicht. Seit ein paar Tagen ist sie schon so komisch drauf, und heute..."

Er seufzte. "Dad, ich weiss echt nicht, was sie hat. Rede mal mit ihr."

Shinichi sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

"Was meinst du? Was soll denn heute vorgefallen sein?"

Der Jugendliche seufzte erneut.

"Vorgefallen ist in dem Sinne eigentlich nichts, aber Mum scheint irgendwie wütend zu sein."

"Wütend?", fragte Shinichi beunruhigt, aber auch interessiert. "Warum? Auf was?"

"Die Frage ist wohl eher, auf wen", hüstelte der Jugendliche verheissungsvoll, und Shinichi wusste, was sein Sohn damit meinte. Dennoch musste er nachfragen.

"Du meinst jetzt aber nicht, dass sie wütend auf mich ist?"

Shinichi Jr. wich aus.

"Ich meine gar nichts, Dad, aber rede bitte mit ihr. Ich will meine alte Mum zurück."

"Na gut."

"Danke. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich muss noch was für die Schule machen."

"Nur zu, ich will dich nicht aufhalten. Und keine Sorge wegen deiner Mutter, das renkt sich schon wieder ein, das verspreche ich."

Der Teenager verschwand, und Shinichi war mit Yusaku Jr. alleine. Der Junge hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon lange auf das Handy in Shinichis Brusttasche gelenkt und versuchte schon die ganze Zeit, das Gerät aus der Tasche zu bekommen. Jetzt aber griff Shinichi nach den Händen seines Sohnes.

"Nichts da, junger Mann, für ein Handy bist du noch viel zu jung. Wenn du vierzig bist, dann können wir darüber reden, vorher nicht."

"Bäh", machte Yusaku Jr. nur, als ob er genau wüsste, was sein Vater gerade gesagt hatte.

"Na komm, wir haben da etwas zu wechseln, du riechst streng."

Als der Detektiv aufstand und Yusaku Jr. aus der Bibliothek trug, waren seine Gedanken bei den Worten von Shinichi Jr. Obwohl er nicht von der Hand weisen konnte, dass seine angetraute Ehefrau heute kaum auf ihn eingegangen war, hielt er die Sorgen seines Sohnes für haltlos.

Doch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände und Fakten, die Ran am nächsten Tag misstrauisch machten, änderte alles. Das Eheglück der Kudos war arg in Gefahr.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Verrat an der Familie

**Kapitel 2: Verrat an der Familie**

_Die Schlinge um seinen Hals zog sich zu, er bekam kaum noch Luft. Verzweifelt klammerte Shinichi sich an den Strick und versuchte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen, doch er wurde schnell immer schwächer. Der fehlende Sauerstoff machte ihm immer mehr zu schaffen, die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen wurden immer grösser. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Kampf aussichtsloser. Plötzlich verliessen ihn seine Kräfte, der Strick um seinen Hals schnürte ihm endgültig die Luft ab._

_Shinichi erstickte._

_Schon wieder._

Wie schon so oft schrak der junge Detektiv japsend aus dem Schlaf und brauchte einige Momente, um sich zu beruhigen.

In letzter Zeit hatte er Fälle, die auch nur im Entferntesten mit Stricken oder Erhängen zu tun hatten, gar nicht mehr angenommen, in der Hoffnung, dass dadurch diese Träume aufhörten. Doch in dieser Nacht hatte ihn dieser Alptraum ganze drei Mal heimgesucht, was klar hiess, dass seine Arbeit nichts mit seinem nächtlichen Martyrium zu tun hatte. Es war alles so verzwickt. Doch das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass Ran sich scheinbar überhaupt nicht um seinen Seelenfrieden scherte.

Seufzend stand der Detektiv auf und zog sich einen Bademantel über. In dieser Nacht war es wieder einmal recht kühl, was Shinichi überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er mochte viel mehr die Wärme, er bevorzugte auch eindeutig die Sommermonate, die seiner Meinung nach jedes Jahr viel zu kurz waren.

Grummelnd verliess Shinichi das Schlafzimmer und schlurfte die Treppe hinunter. Sein Ziel war die Bibliothek.

Nachdenklich liess sich Shinichi in den Sessel fallen und legte seine Füsse auf den Schreibtisch. Bisher war er zufrieden mit seinem Leben, und er war auch glücklich. Er war verheiratet, er hatte sechs Kinder, die allesamt gesund und munter waren. Und er hatte zwar wenige, aber wahre Freunde, allen voran Heiji Hattori, der Detektiv des Westens, der ebenfalls ein Familienvater war. Er hatte zwar nur zwei Kinder, eine Tochter und einen Sohn, aber im Moment war er genauso vielbeschäftigt wie sein bester Freund in Tokyo.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Shinichis Gesicht.

Heiji Hattori...

Nicht lange nach der Geburt der jüngsten Zwillinge Yuriko und Yusaku Jr. hatte er seinen besten Freund angerufen und sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt, bevor er ihm die frohe Botschaft mitgeteilt hatte.

Die Nachricht des erneuten Familienzuwachses war wohl zu viel für den Westjapaner gewesen, denn er hatte einfach aufgelegt. Erst einen ganzen Tag später hatte er zurückgerufen und Shinichi gratuliert, bevor er restlos alles über das letzte Jahr wissen wollte. Heiji hatte es einfach zuerst verdauen müssen, immerhin war sein bester Freund nun Vater von sechs Kindern. Das war schliesslich schon eine beträchtliche Anzahl an Mäulern, die gestopft werden wollten. Natürlich freute sich Heiji für seinen Freund, aber verstehen konnte er es trotzdem nicht. Sechs Kinder, und das in der heutigen Zeit...

Apropos Zeit. Shinichi schaute kurz auf die Uhr, die schon halb sieben Uhr anzeigte. Es war höchste Zeit, die Kinder zu wecken und das Frühstück zu machen.

Seufzend stand der fertig angezogene Familienvater zehn Minuten später in der Küche, stellte alles auf den Tisch, was für das Frühstück gebraucht wurde und schmierte ein paar Brote. Die erste der Kinder, die den Raum betrat, war Miyuki.

"Morgen, Dad!"

"Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, alles klar. Du sag mal, Dad, kannst du mir etwas Geld geben? Ich möchte nach der Schule in die Stadt einkaufen gehen."

"Für was brauchst du denn Geld?"

Miyuki hüstelte.

"Ich möchte etwas für Yuriko und Yusaku kaufen."

"Spielzeug?"

"Ja, ich denke schon."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Das Thema hatten wir doch schon, Miyuki. Du und Reika müsst doch nicht dauernd etwas für die Zwillinge kaufen. Wir haben noch genügend Spielsachen auf dem Estrich, mit denen ihr, als ihr noch klein wart, gespielt habt. Schau erst mal dort nach, okay?"

"Na gut."

Auf eine gewisse Weise wunderte Shinichi sich schon über diesen erneuten Geld-Wunsch, den auch Reika hin und wieder geäussert hatte, doch er griff das Thema nicht wieder auf. Dennoch war er froh, dass die Teenager sich soviel Zeit für ihre jüngeren Geschwister nahmen, denn seit einiger Zeit musste Shinichi seine Kinder nicht mehr bitten, direkt nach der Schule nach Hause zu kommen. Sie kamen unaufgefordert und verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihren jüngsten Geschwistern, mit denen sie inzwischen aufgrund ihres mehrmonatigen Alters fast schon stundenlang spielen konnten.

Shinichi war froh, dass wenigstens die Kinder aufeinander Rücksicht nahmen und das Zusammenleben genossen, auch wenn er dasselbe auch gerne von sich und Ran behaupten wollte...

Seufzend schenkte Shinichi sich etwas Milch in die Tasse und leerte sie in einem Zug. Letzte Nacht hatte Ran sich keinen Deut um ihn oder seinen träumerischen Zustand geschert, was ihn gekränkt, aber auch traurig gemacht hatte. Normalerweise war sie nicht so, und inzwischen fragte er sich, was aus dem lieben, aufopfernden Mädchen, in das er sich verliebt hatte, geworden war. Er kannte Ran nicht mehr, und genau das war das Schlimmste für ihn.

"Dad? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Shinichi sah auf und entdeckte Miyuki, die ihn besorgt anschaute. Sofort winkte er ab.

"Nein, es ist alles gut. Ich habe heute Nacht nur schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles."

"Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", fragte Reika, die zusammen mit ihren Brüdern nun ebenfalls die Küche betrat.

"Ja", sagte ihr Vater, doch er hatte mit seiner Antwort gezögert, zwar nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber Shinichi Jr. hatte das sofort bemerkt. Er horchte auf.

"Wirklich?", fragte er nach.

"Ja", wiederholte Shinichi mit ernster Stimme. "Auch wenn es zusammengezählt nur wenige Stunden waren, wie ich zugeben muss."

"Dann solltest du aber nicht arbeiten gehen", sagte Shunsaku vernünftigerweise, und seine Geschwister nickten. Doch Shinichi konnte nicht.

"Das geht nicht, Kinder, und das wisst ihr", seufzte er. "Ich muss zur Arbeit."

Die Jugendlichen wussten, dass ihr Vater Recht hatte, doch trotzdem gefiel es ihnen allen nicht.

"Schon okay."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kinder."

"Schon okay."

"Pass einfach auf dich auf, ja?", sagte Shinichi Jr. daraufhin. "Wir haben nämlich noch einiges mit dir vor."

Shinichi lächelte schwach.

"Ist gut. Auch wenn ich mir genau vorstellen kann, was du unter 'einiges' verstehst."

"Was denn?", fragte Shinichi Jr. unschuldig und schaute zur Decke hoch. "Das ist doch nur ein Wort, also was soll das?"

"Komm nicht auf blöde Ideen, klar?"

"Du kennst ihn doch, der heckt immer was aus", sagte Ran, die als letzte die Küche betreten hatte. "Guten Morgen zusammen!"

"Morgen, Mum!"

Shinichi wagte nicht, ihr ein Küsschen zu geben, sondern grüsste sie nur. Sie jedoch überraschte ihn, indem sie ihm einen fetten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

"Wofür war der denn?", fragte er sie leise, doch eine Antwort erhielt er von Ran nicht. Stattdessen gab sein ältester Sohn wieder einmal einen Spruch zum Besten.

"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, Leute! Ich will mir mein Kopfkino nicht versauen."

"Du mit deinem Kopfkino", sagte Reika und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, welche Filme da laufen. Aber wahrscheinlich sind es eh nur Horrorfilme."

Miyuki und Shunsaku lachten laut, und sofort war die Atmosphäre in der Küche um einiges lockerer. Die Kinder sprachen daraufhin darüber, was heute in der Schule gemacht werden soll, und Ran erklärte, dass sie noch ein paar Einkäufe erledigen musste. Shinichi jedoch blieb stumm, und als er von Reika gefragt wurde, was für ihn heute auf dem Plan stand, konnte er nichts mehr sagen. Er hatte durch einen Blick auf die Uhr gesehen, dass er schon recht spät dran war. Ausgerechnet heute, wo ein paar wichtige Klienten auf ihn warteten, konnte er sich eine Verspätung nicht erlauben.

"Also, ich muss jetzt gehen. Kinder, benehmt euch in der Schule, klar?"

"Ja, Dad", murmelten seine Söhne, die nicht gerade begeistert über diesen Befehl waren.

"Viel Spass bei deinen Einkäufen, Ran."

"Danke", sagte sie. "Mach's gut. Und komm nicht wieder zu spät zum Abendessen, ja? Sonst passiert was."

"Ich versuche es, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Doch er vermasselte es. Schon wieder.

Als Shinichi an diesem Abend zu spät fürs Abendessen nach Hause kam, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte, platzte die Bombe.

Wütend erwartete Ran ihn in der Küche und stellte ihn ohne Begrüssung zur Rede, noch bevor er sich überhaupt die Jacke ausgezogen hatte.

"Wo warst du?"

"Hallo Ran. Ich war arbeiten, das weisst du doch", antwortete Shinichi müde. "Hast du deine Einkäufe gemacht, von denen du heute Morgen gesprochen hast?"

"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab."

"Von welchem Thema redest du?"

Diese Frage bekam Ran in den falschen Hals.

Ich lenke nicht vom Thema ab, sondern du!"

"Also Moment mal, ja?", brauste Shinichi auf, der Rans Wut gar nicht verstand. "Was ist los mit dir? Warum bist du so wütend?"

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

"Nein, denn normalerweise bist du freundlich und lieb, und man kann normal mit dir reden. Nicht so wie jetzt. Ich erkenne dich gar nicht mehr Ran, du lässt mich und meine Probleme links liegen! Was um alles in der Welt ist los mit dir? Was ist dein Problem?"

Ran jedoch antwortete nicht, sondern stellte eine Gegenfrage.

"Weisst du eigentlich, was ich heute gemacht habe?"

Diese Frage irritierte Shinichi, doch er antwortete trotzdem.

"Du hast den Haushalt gemacht, so wie immer, du hast dich um die Zwillinge gekümmert, so wie immer, und du hast dafür gesorgt, dass-"

"Wo warst du heute?"

"Ran, das weisst du doch, ich war arbeiten-"

"Mit anderen Worten, du weisst, was ich den ganzen Tag mache, aber ich darf nicht wissen, was du machst?"

"Ich mache unsere Strassen sicherer, für unsere Kinder!"

Doch auch das bekam Ran in den falschen Hals, sie war nun auf 180.

"Du arbeitest den ganzen Tag, und wenn du das mal nicht tust, pennst du! Wie lange ist es her, seit wir das letze Mal einen Ausflug gemacht haben? Wann sind wir das letzte Mal zusammen auswärts essen? Wann bist du mal pünktlich nach Hause gekommen?"

Shinichi versuchte abzuwiegeln.

"Ran, du weisst doch, dass ich als Detektiv viel und oft gefordert bin, ausserdem-"

"Hör auf mit deinen faulen Ausreden!", schrie sie ihn an, und auch Shinichi platzte langsam der Kragen.

"Was passt dir nicht?", fragte Shinichi mit lauter Stimme. "Warum hast du so eine Wut auf mich?"

Ran brauste noch mehr auf, aber sie antwortete und sprach einer der Hauptsachen aus, die sie schon lange hatte ansprechen wollen.

"Ich fühle mich von dir vernachlässigt, verstehst du das, Shinichi? Du lässt mich ständig mit dem ganzen Haushalt und den Kindern alleine!"

"Soll das etwa heissen, ich kümmere mich nicht um sie?", giftete Shinichi, nun ebenfalls wutentbrannt, zurück. "Ich arbeite, damit wir uns dieses Leben leisten können! Hast du eine Ahnung, welche Wünsche die Kinder tagtäglich an mich richten? Das alles kostet Geld, und wie sollen wir das bezahlen, wenn ich nicht einen Lohn nach Hause bringe? Erklär mir das mal!"

Ran stöhnte genervt auf.

"Was ist mit den ganzen Stunden, die du abends im Präsidium oder sonst wo verbringst? Werden die auch bezahlt?"

"Du hast dich doch noch nie für meine Bezahlung interessiert, warum jetzt so plötzlich?"

"Arbeitest du abends überhaupt?"

Diese Frage irritierte Shinichi.

"Was soll das heissen? Natürlich arbeite ich-"

"Das alles kommt mir nämlich sehr verdächtig vor, nur damit das klar ist", knurrte Ran und bedachte ihn mit Blicken, die töten könnten. "Dauernd kommst du spät nach Hause, hängst die ganze Zeit am Telefon, beendest sofort die Gespräche, wenn ich ins Zimmer komme... Versuchst du, etwas vor mir zu verbergen?"

Shinichi musste diese Worte erst mal realisieren, bevor er erkannte, was Ran hinter ihrer Frage eigentlich meinte. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

"Denkst du etwa, ich betrüge dich?"

Rans Antwort war schnippisch.

"Ist es denn nicht so?"

"Wie kannst du so etwas fragen, natürlich ist es nicht so! Ich liebe nur dich! Dich und die Kinder, was soll ich denn mit anderen Frauen?"

"Jetzt sind es also schon mehrere Frauen, das ist ja typisch für euch! Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich!"

"Ran, wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Ich war dir immer treu, jeden einzelnen Tag, seit wir zusammen sind! Und ich habe immer alles für dich und die Kinder getan. Alles!"

Doch Shinichi war mit seinem Latein am Ende, er wusste nicht, was er noch machen sollte. So hatte er seine Frau noch nie erlebt, nie in den ganzen Jahren, in denen sie nun schon zusammen waren. Doch das Schlimmste war: Er hatte seinem ältesten Sohn versprochen, dass sich alles wieder einrenkte. Aber was war jetzt? Shinichi konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Stumm stand er da, was seine Frau jedoch noch wütender machte.

"Du hast deine Familie verraten, du Mistkerl! Du hast deine ganze Familie verraten! Wie konntest du uns das antun?"

Erneut versuchte Shinichi die Situation zu entschärfen, doch wieder kämpfte er auf verlorenem Posten.

"Ran, das stimmt gar nicht! Wie kommst du darauf-? Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Ich arbeite hart für unsere Familie, und ich habe ganz bestimmt keine Affären!"

"Jetzt fängst du auch noch zu lügen!"

"Das tue ich nicht!"

"Weisst du was?", begann Ran nun mit leiser, aber vor Wut zitternder Stimme weiterzusprechen. "Wage es nicht, heute Nacht ins Bett zu kommen. Du schläfst auf dem Sofa, verstanden?"

Jetzt war es Shinichi, der endgültig ausrastete, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

"Oh, die berühmte Sofaverbannung, eine typische Erfindung der Frau! Mir auch recht! Ich gehe!"

Er drehte sich um und verliess die Küche.

"Dad, warte!"

Endlich meldete sich sein ältester Sohn zu Wort, der zusammen mit Reika, Miyuki, Shunsaku und sogar den jüngsten Zwillingen, die sich in der Küche im Laufgitter befanden, den ganzen, lautstarken Streit mithören musste. Shinichi blieb stehen, jedoch ohne sie anzusehen.

"Es tut mir leid, Kinder. Macht's gut."

"Nein, Dad! Bitte bleib hier!"

Die Jugendlichen rannten ihm hinterher, doch ihr Versuch schlug fehl. Ihr Vater verliess das Haus und schlug die Tür mit solcher Wucht zu, dass der Knall selbst in der hintersten Ecke des Hauses noch zu hören war.

Shinichi Jr. konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit seinen Geschwistern und mit seiner Mutter alleine zurückgelassen. Der Schock sass tief, die Fassungslosigkeit war gross. Die Kinder schauten sich geschockt an und waren stark verunsichert, denn einen solchen Streit zwischen ihren Eltern hatte es noch nie gegeben. Diverse kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten gab es zwar immer wieder mal, aber nie war es so ernst und vor allem so laut gewesen wie jetzt.

Stumm gingen sie zurück in die Küche, wo Yusaku Jr. mit seinem Co-Zwilling Yuriko nach wie vor im Laufgitter sass. Als er die anderen Familienmitglieder sah und dann erkannte, dass Shinichi nicht bei ihnen war, begann er zu weinen. Sofort versuchte Ran, ihn zu trösten, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Der Junge war nicht mehr zu beruhigen, egal was sie tat oder sagte.

Es war, wie wenn Yusaku Jr. wüsste, dass sein Vater nicht wieder zurückkehren würde...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Die Zeit nach Mitternacht

**Kapitel 3: Die Zeit nach Mitternacht**

_Die Schlinge um seinen Hals zog sich zu, er bekam kaum noch Luft. Verzweifelt klammerte Shinichi sich an den Strick und versuchte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen, doch er wurde schnell immer schwächer. Der fehlende Sauerstoff machte ihm immer mehr zu schaffen, die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen wurden immer grösser. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Kampf aussichtsloser. Plötzlich verspürte er einen ungeheuren Schmerz, dann wurde es schlagartig schwarz um ihn._

Die vier Kudo-Kinder Shinichi Jr., Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku sassen in Reikas Zimmer und schwiegen sich an. Beim Abendessen hatte keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Bissen herunterbekommen, der Schock über den Weggang ihres Vaters war zu gross und sass noch zu tief. Sie alle waren noch immer stark verunsichert.

"Was denkt ihr, wo Dad jetzt ist?", fragte Shunsaku leise und schaute in die Runde.

Shinichi Jr. zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete er und fuhr dann mit besorgter Stimme fort. "Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihm gut geht. Wer weiss, was er gemacht hat, als er das Haus verlassen hat."

"Hoffentlich hat er nicht kopflos irgendeine Entscheidung gefällt, so drauf, wie er war", pflichtete Reika ihrem gleichaltrigen Bruder bei. "Vielleicht hätten wir energischer sein und ihn mit aller Kraft zurückhalten sollen."

"Dann hätte Mum ihn aber womöglich umgebracht."

"Gibt's eigentlich Beweise für Dads Verhalten?", fragte Reika, die Shunsakus Worte in einem leicht anderen Licht sah. "Ich meine zum Beispiel das angebliche Ende der Telefonate, wenn sie ins Zimmer kam."

"Ich wüsste nicht, wann."

"Und dass Dad eine Affäre haben soll, glaube ich auch nicht."

"Ich am allerwenigsten", pflichtete Shunsaku seiner Schwester bei. "Dad macht sowas nicht."

"Aber warum war Mum so wütend?"

Diese Frage konnte Reika nicht beantworten, dafür fiel ihr etwas anderes auf.

"Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke... das mit den Telefonaten, das stimmt", sagte sie leise. "Auch bei mir hat er mal ganz schnell das Gespräch beendet, als ich in die Bibliothek kam und ihn etwas fragen wollte."

Diese Aussage liess Shinichi Jr. seine Schwester erschrocken anstarren.

"Dann soll das heissen, dass Dad tatsächlich mit anderen Frauen...?"

Im Zimmer war es still, ihnen allen wurde klar, dass die Hinweise auf Shinichis Schuld immer erdrückender wurden.

Shinichi Jr. schluckte schwer.

"Dad würde so etwas doch nie tun. Oder?"

"Aber es sieht ganz danach aus", sagte Shunsaku nun ganz leise. "Mir ist eingefallen, dass Dad manchmal, wenn ich zu ihm wollte, am telefonieren war. Er hat dann ganz schnell gesagt, dass er zurückrufen würde, und dann aufgelegt."

"Also bei dir auch", murmelte Reika leise. "Weisst du, wer dran war?"

"Nein."

"Dann stimmt es also", murmelte Shinichi Jr. zögernd, doch Shunsaku wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

"Ich glaube das nicht", sagte er, während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Ich glaube das einfach nicht!"

"Aber es sieht alles danach aus, dass-"

"Ich will, dass Dad mir das selber sagt", sagte Shunsaku mit ernster Stimme. "Ich will es von ihm selber hören, und solange er das nicht getan hat, werde ich nicht akzeptieren, dass er... dass er... ihr wisst schon."

Miyuki schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist typisch Shunsaku, weisst du das?", fragte sie an ihn gewandt, doch ihr gleichaltriger Bruder zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ist mir doch egal, mir liegt Dad nun mal sehr am Herzen."

"Ja, das wissen wir", murmelte Shinichi Jr. nur und seufzte.

Bei ihm und seinen Geschwistern war es zwar natürlich dasselbe, aber bei seinem kleinen Bruder war es sehr ausgeprägt. Shunsaku Kudo Junior war ein richtiges Vater-Kind.

Miyuki hatte ihn schon öfter als Vatersöhnchen bezeichnet, doch das fand dieser überhaupt nicht schlimm. Schon als kleines Kind war er immer lieber beim Vater anstatt der Mutter gewesen, und das hatte sich bis heute nicht geändert. Er vergötterte Shinichi und vermisste ihn schon, wenn sein Vater nur mal beim Abendessen nicht da war. Die jetzige Situation war für ihn somit sehr schwer zu ertragen.

Nach dieser kurzer Zeit des Schweigens versuchten die vier Kinder, das Thema zu wechseln und über etwas Schöneres zu sprechen, doch so wirklich gelang das nicht.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ran den Tisch abgeräumt, das Geschirr in den Spüler getan und die Küche saubergemacht. Auch die beiden jüngsten Sprösslinge, Yusaku Jr. und Yuriko, hatte sie inzwischen ins Bett gebracht, wo diese nach kurzem Zögern endlich eingeschlafen waren.

Bis jetzt hatte Ran sich gut vom Streit ablenken können, doch jetzt, wo sie nichts mehr zu tun hatte, kehrte die Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem Ehemann mit voller Wucht in ihre Gedanken zurück.

Mit diesen wollte sie aber alleine sein, deswegen entschloss sie sich, sich zurückzuziehen. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen und die Zähne geputzt hatte, ging sie zu Reikas Zimmer, wo sie zu recht ihren Nachwuchs vermutete.

"Kinder? Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, okay? Tut mir einen Gefallen und räumt die Küche auf, wenn ihr euch noch etwas zu Essen machen wollt. Die Reste sind im Kühlschrank."

"Okay, Mum", sagte Reika. "Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir heute noch etwas essen werden."

"Na gut, wie ihr meint", murmelte Ran bedrückt. "Schlaft gut."

"Mum?", fragte Shunsaku sofort, als sie die Tür wieder schliessen wollte.

"Was ist?"

"Mum... Willst du dich jetzt von Dad scheiden lassen?"

Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete seine Mutter, doch es war bei weitem nicht die Antwort, die er erhofft hatte. Im Grunde genommen war es gar keine Antwort.

"Versuch zu schlafen. Gute Nacht."

"Mum, bitte tu das nicht!"

Doch sie schloss nur die Tür, und die vier Kinder schauten sich erschrocken an. Eine Scheidung...

Ihre heile Welt hatte schon Risse bekommen, aber bei einer Scheidung ihrer Eltern würde sie vollkommen zerbrechen. Ihre Welt wäre dann für immer zerstört.

Ran währenddessen war ebenfalls sehr nachdenklich geworden, sie bekam diesen Gedanken nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Scheidung...

Ihr Vater Kogoro hatte sie immer vor Shinichi gewarnt, er hatte immer versucht, ihr die Augen zu öffnen. Und er hatte ihn auch immer schlecht gemacht, egal wie sehr Shinichi sich bemüht oder sie ihn verteidigt hatte. Kogoro hatte auch gesagt, dass sie eines Tages erkennen würde, an welchen Mistkerl sie ihr Herz verloren hatte. Er hatte ihr prophezeit, dass sie eines Tages bereuen würde, ihn geheiratet zu haben, und sie würde bereuen, ihn überhaupt zu lieben.

Die sechsfache Mutter schluckte trocken.

Sollte es jetzt tatsächlich so weit sein? Es schien, als hätte Kogoro die ganze Zeit über Recht gehabt.

Doch genau das war etwas, was ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel. Seit sie mit Shinichi zusammen war, hatte sie Dauerstreit mit ihrem Vater gehabt, noch schlimmer wurde ihr Verhältnis nach der Hochzeit, schliesslich hatte er sie mit dem Arzt Tomoaki Araide verheiraten wollen. Ihm war wohl jeder junge Mann recht gewesen, nur nicht Shinichi Kudo. Aber das Allerschlimmste für Kogoro war, als er erfahren hatte, dass Ran schwanger war. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt war ihr Vater-Tochter-Verhältnis nicht mehr so wie früher, was Ran heute noch bedauerte.

Ran seufzte. Damals hatte Shinichi ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden, er hatte sie unterstützt, wo immer es ging, und er hatte sich als liebevoller Vater entpuppt. Die Jahre nach der Geburt der ersten Zwillinge gehörten zu den schönsten, die Ran je erlebt hatte, und sechs Jahre später wurde es sogar noch besser. Die Geburt von Miyuki und Shunsaku hatte Ran noch weiter in ihrem Eindruck bestärkt, dass Shinichi ein sehr guter Vater war. Weitere zehn Jahre später erlebten sie den bisherigen Höhepunkt ihres Lebens, sie wurden nach einer komplikationsvollen und nervenauftreibenden Schwangerschaft erneut Eltern eines weiteren Zwillingspärchens.

Doch jetzt schien es, als wäre Shinichi das alles nichts mehr wert. Es schien, als hätte er sich mit anderen Frauen eingelassen, es schien, als wäre er ein Ehebrecher. Es schien, als wäre ihre Ehe am Ende. Warum wäre er sonst nach dem Streit einfach verschwunden? Im Moment sprach alles gegen den erfolgreichen Detektiv und sechsfachen Vater.

Die ganze Nacht über lag Ran wach und überlegte hin und her, doch sie kam einfach nicht auf einen grünen Zweig. Ihre Wut auf Shinichi war inzwischen etwas verraucht, jetzt bekam sie langsam Angst. Sie hatte schon oft von Fällen gehört, in denen Elternteile erbittert um ihre Kinder gekämpft hatten, vor Gericht zogen, um das Sorgerecht zu erhalten, oder sogar Verbrechen begangen hatten, weil sie ihre Kinder entführt hatten. Doch sollte sie das Gleiche mit Shinichi erleben? Er liebte seine Kinder, das wusste sie sehr genau, und er würde es wohl nicht haben wollen, wenn sie, Ran, das alleinige Sorgerecht erhalten würde. In dieser Hinsicht war mit Shinichi nicht gut Kirschen essen, immerhin ging es um seine Kinder, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Aber würde er so rücksichtslos seiner Frau gegenüber sein? Sie war schliesslich die Mutter seiner Kinder, sie hatte ihm die drei Zwillingspärchen geboren.

Ran befürchtete einen hässlichen Rosenkrieg.

Für den Rest der Nacht plagten sie die Angst um ihre Kinder und auch Existenzängste, denn schliesslich war es bisher immer nur Shinichi, der das Geld nach Hause brachte.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Ran sich wie gerädert. Sie hatte keine einzige Minute geschlafen, ihre Gedanken hatten es nicht zugelassen. Doch jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, sich über irgendetwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen, jetzt hatte sie anderes zu tun. Schnell stand sie auf, warf sich einen Morgenmantel über die Schultern und ging in die Küche, um das Frühstück für die Kinder vorzubereiten.

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später erschienen schon Shinichi Jr. und Reika.

"Morgen, Mum."

"Guten Morgen. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

Shinichi Jr. warf Ran einen kurzen, abschätzenden Blick zu und antwortete mit ihr mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Nach dem, was gestern passiert ist?"

Doch noch bevor Ran antworten konnte, betraten Miyuki und Shunsaku die Küche.

"Morgen zusammen!"

"Morgen."

Miyuki seufzte.

"Mum, nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, aber ich hab keinen Hunger. Ich mag nichts essen."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Shunsaku sofort, dann stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon länger auf der Zunge brannte. "Ist Dad gestern zurückgekommen?"

Jetzt war es Ran, die seufzte.

"Nein, ist er nicht."

"Wo ist er?"

"Ich weiss es nicht."

Shunsaku räusperte sich.

"Du hast meine Frage von gestern nicht beantwortet, Mum. Lässt du dich von Dad scheiden?"

Erneut seufzte Ran.

"Ich weiss es nicht", wiederholte sie leise ihre Antwort. "Ich warte erst mal ab, bis er wieder da ist, dann sehen wir weiter."

Daraufhin erwiderte Shunsaku nichts mehr, aber Ran wusste trotzdem ganz genau, was ihm nun durch den Kopf ging. Sie wusste, welchen grossen Wunsch er hatte. Trotzdem konnte sie nichts tun.

Der heutige Tag war ein Samstag, und die Kinder waren heilfroh, dass sie keine Schule hatten. Sie hatten sowieso nur mehr schlecht als recht schlafen können, und noch während der Nacht hatte Shinichi Jr. eigentlich beschlossen, heute seine Mutter auszuquetschen, warum sie am Vortag ihren Vater so dermassen niedergemacht hatte. Doch den ganzen Tag liess Ran ihre älteren Kinder tun und lassen, was sie wollten, und verbrachte die Stunden mit den Zwillingen Yuriko und Yusaku Jr. Dabei war sie so friedlich, dass Shinichi Jr. beschloss, mit seinem Vorhaben noch zu warten, und stattdessen auf seinen Vater zu warten, der immerhin ebenfalls ein paar Fragen offen gelassen hatte.

Doch den ganzen Tag über liess auch er sich nicht blicken, was besonders die jüngeren Zwillinge beunruhigend fanden, je mehr das Tagesende näher rückte. Dennoch versuchten sie, ihrer Mutter gegenüber nichts anmerken zu lassen und überbrückten so gekonnt die Zeit bis zum Abendessen.

Miyuki, die eine Vorliebe für Tageszeitungen hatte, war noch kurz weg um die abendliche Gratiszeitung zu holen, ehe sie leicht ausser Atem doch noch pünktlich zum Essen zurückkam.

"Kinder, Essen!"

"Hat Dad sich mal gemeldet?", fragte Rans erstgeborener Sohn, als er als erster der Kudo-Sprösslinge die Küche betreten hatte.

Seine Mutter seufzte wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit.

"Nein, hat er nicht."

"Hast du versucht, ihn zu erreichen?"

Ran stöhnte auf.

"Shinichi, schau mich nicht so an, ja? Ich hatte anderes zu tun."

Doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Sie hatte heute extra viel Zeit mit den Kleinsten verbracht, um sich abzulenken. Selbst jetzt versuchte sie, Shinichi Jr. nicht anzuschauen; Der Anblick ihres Sohnes, der exakt so aussah wie sein Vater, konnte sie nicht ertragen. Es schmerzte zu sehr.

Dennoch hatte sie auf die Rückkehr oder den Anruf ihres Ehegatten gewartet, aber das wollte ihr sturer Kopf nicht zugeben.

Beim Abendessen war es so still wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ran fütterte Yuriko und Yusaku Jr., Miyuki las die Zeitung, während sie ass, Shinichi Jr. und Reika warfen nur hin und wieder einen Blick darauf, und Shunsaku, der seiner gleichaltrigen Schwester gegenübersass, las die Zeitung ebenfalls, so gut er konnte. Durch Miyukis Art, die Zeitung zu halten, konnte er immer die jeweilige Seite vor seiner Schwester lesen, doch bisher war nichts wirklich Interessantes dabei gewesen, so dass er begann, die Artikel nur noch zu überfliegen. Als Miyuki jedoch bald weiterblätterte und Shunsaku nun eine andere Seite vor der Nase hatte, stiess er einen erstickten Laut aus.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Shinichi Jr. sofort, dem das Geräusch nicht gerade geheuer vorkam, und auch Ran sah ihren zweiten Sohn fragend an.

"Shunsaku?"

"Was ist los, Brüderchen?"

"Mum?"

Shunsakus Stimme war ganz leise. "Dad hat sich heute nie gemeldet, oder?"

"Nein, das hat er nicht. Warum meinst du?"

Shunsaku schossen Tränen in die Augen, seine Stimme wurde brüchig.

"Er wird sich auch nicht mehr melden."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Reika sofort alarmiert und erwartete schon das Schlimmste.

"Weil er es nicht kann", schluchzte Shunsaku und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel aus den Augen.

Miyuki verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Hier", erwiderte er nur und deutete auf einen relativ kurzen Artikel ohne Bild.

Shinichi Jr. beugte sich vor, dann riss er kurzerhand die Zeitung aus Miyukis Händen.

"34-jähriger Detektiv und sechsfacher Familienvater von Auto überfahren worden. Der Gesundheitszustand des Opfers S.K. war bis Redaktionsschluss unbekannt", fasste Shinichi Jr. leise zusammen, dann liess er die Zeitung sinken und schaute seine Mutter starr an. "Soll das heissen, Dad lebt gar nicht mehr-?"

"Nein!", schrie Shunsaku verzweifelt und sprang auf. "Dad ist nicht tot, das darf er einfach nicht sein! Dad ist nicht tot! Niemals!"

Ran war für einen kurzen Moment erstarrt, doch dann stand sie schnell auf, schloss Shunsaku in die Arme und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Doch das gelang ihr nicht.

"Es ist ja gar nicht gesagt, dass der Mann, der in der Zeitung erwähnt wird, wirklich euer Vater ist."

Reika stöhnte genervt auf. Sie hatte es satt.

"Mum, das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht, oder? Wie viele sechsfache Väter, die Detektive sind, gibt es in Tokyo? Noch dazu mit den Initialen S.K.?"

Diese Frage konnte die Erwachsene nicht beantworten, was Shinichi Jr. zum Handeln animierte.

"Wir müssen es nachprüfen", sagte er mit ungewöhnlich gefasster Stimme.

"Und wie?", fragte Reika mit grossen Augen.

"Ich rufe ihn an, ganz einfach. Und wenn er wohlauf ist, sage ich, dass er wieder heimkommen soll."

"Und wenn er nicht wohlauf ist? Was, wenn der Mann in der Zeitung wirklich Dad ist?"

Doch Shinichi Jr. antwortete nicht, sondern holte stattdessen sein Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer seines Vaters aus den Kontakten aus. Das Gerät stellte die Verbindung her - und ein Klingeln erklang.

Ausnahmslos alle starrten sich an. Das Klingeln kam aus der Eingangshalle!

Sofort befreite sich Shunsaku aus den Armen seiner Mutter und rannte freudestrahlend aus der Küche, mit seinen Geschwistern an den Fersen. Doch so schnell, wie das Lachen auf sein Gesicht gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden, als er die Situation überblickte.

Shinichis Handy, seine Brieftasche mitsamt seinen Ausweisen und der Hausschlüssel lagen auf der Kommode unter den Kleiderhaken. Er hatte alles zu Hause liegen lassen.

Shinichi Jr. drückte auf den roten Hörer, und das Klingeln aus Shinichis Handy erstarb.

"Dad?", fragte Shunsaku leise an das verstummte Gerät gewandt. "Dad?"

Eine Antwort erhielt er logischerweise nicht.

Ran, die den Kindern gefolgt war, drehte sich um und ging zum Telefon, und Reika sah ihr nach.

"Mum, was machst du da?"

"Ich rufe jetzt jedes Krankenhaus in Tokyo an und frage nach, was hast du denn erwartet?"

Reika traten Tränen in die Augen.

"Dass du genau das endlich tust."

Ran schaute ihre Tochter einen Moment lang an, dann holte sie das Telefonbuch hervor und begann, ein Krankenhaus nach dem anderen anzurufen.

Die ersten beiden Versuche schlugen fehl, was Ran verwunderte. Es waren die beiden am nächsten gelegenen Krankenhäuser vom Beika-Viertel aus, und sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Shinichi, sollte er wirklich schwer verletzt worden sein, in einem der beiden liegen würde. Das tat er jedoch nicht, und Ran blieb nicht anders übrig, als weiterzumachen.

Erst beim vierten Krankenhaus, das am anderen Ende der Stadt lag und am weitesten vom Beika-Viertel entfernt war, war sie endlich an der richtigen Adresse. Doch die Informationen, die sie dort bekam, waren alles andere als positiv.

Wie betäubt legte sie den Hörer Minuten später zurück auf die Gabel, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und erstickte so ein Schluchzen.

Sofort waren die Kinder alarmiert

"Mum, was ist los? Sag schon!"

"Was ist mit Dad?"

"Lebt er noch?"

"Mum, sag schon!"

Doch die Erwachsene fand ihre Stimme nicht. Stumm schaute sie ihre Kinder an, die sie nun ebenfalls stumm, fragend und voller Angst anstarrten. Dann fiel Ran auf die Knie und brach in Tränen aus.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihren Kindern beibringen sollte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Eine unerwartete Erklärung

**Kapitel 4: Eine unerwartete Erklärung**

Ran war nicht zu beruhigen.

"Was habe ich getan?", schluchzte sie verzweifelt. "Was habe ich ihm bloss angetan? Das wollte ich doch nicht!"

Zu allem Überfluss begann Yusaku Jr., der noch in der Küche in seinem Kindersitz am Tisch sass, ebenfalls zu weinen und steckte seine zwölf Minuten ältere Schwester an.

Daraufhin versuchten die beiden älteren Schwestern Reika und Miyuki ihre Geschwister zu beruhigen, während Shinichi Jr. und Shunsaku dasselbe bei ihrer Mutter versuchten. Ihre Reaktion auf das Telefonat beunruhigte zwar auch sie, aber sie würden nicht erfahren, was los war, solange ihre Mutter vor lauter Weinen nicht sprechen konnte.

"Mum, sag uns, was mit Dad ist!"

Doch Ran konnte nicht, ihre Stimme streikte noch immer. Und sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie ihren Kindern die Wahrheit schonend beibringen sollte.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend kauerte sie am Boden, umringt von ihren ersten beiden Söhnen, von denen jedoch der ältere mit der Geduld ziemlich am Ende war.

"Mum, sag endlich, was mit Dad ist!"

"Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme, was Shinichi Jr. nur noch mehr in Rage versetzte.

"Mum!"

Sie strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, was jedoch nicht viel brachte, da ihr schnell neue in die Augen stiegen. Indessen kam Reika, mit der kleinen, jetzt nur noch schniefenden Yuriko auf dem Arm, zur Gruppe zurück.

"Heute ist Neumond", sagte sie leise.

"Ja, und?", fragte Shinichi Jr., der genau wie alle anderen nicht verstand, warum Reika diese Worte ausgerechnet jetzt gesagt hatte.

"Heute ist die Nacht des schwarzen Mondes", erklärte Reika immer noch leise. "In solchen Nächten verlieren besonders viele Menschen ihr Leben."

Shunsaku riss die Augen auf.

"Aber mein Dad ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Wer weiss?"

"Nein!", schrie Shunsaku. "Nicht mein Dad!"

"Es ist auch unser Dad, also hör endlich auf, ja?"

"Aber-"

Shunsaku traten Tränen in die Augen, er begann zu schluchzen, was seine Mutter nicht mehr mitansehen konnte. Sie musste es beenden.

"Jetzt ist Schluss damit, klar?", sagte sie mit überraschend lauter, bestimmter und ungewöhnlich ruhiger Stimme. "Euer Vater ist nicht gestorben, aber wenn er es in den nächsten Stunden noch tun wird, kriegt er es mit mir zu tun. Ich gehe ins Jenseits und hole ihn zurück, und dann Gnade ihm Gott! Aber bevor es überhaupt so weit kommen kann, werde ich jetzt zu ihm gehen und ihn von diesem Weg abbringen!"

Shinichi Jr., Reika und Miyuki machten grosse Augen. So hatten sie ihre Mutter noch nie erlebt, besonders jetzt nach ihrem lautstarken Streit vom Vortag erschien ihr Verhalten unerwartet und völlig überraschend.

Rans ältester Sohn begann wieder zu sprechen.

"Also geht es Dad gut?"

Shunsaku, der zum richtigen Schluss gekommen war, begann sofort zu betteln.

"Darf ich mitkommen, Mum? Bitte, bitte! Ich will zu Dad!"

Entrüstet meldeten sich seine Geschwister.

"Wir wollen auch mit!"

Ran räusperte sich, sie blieb hart.

"Nichts da, ihr bleibt hier. Ich gehe alleine."

"Das kannst du aber nicht, Mum!", keifte Reika zurück. "Wir haben uns genauso wie du Sorgen um Dad gemacht, und wir haben das Recht, zu ihm zu gehen. Wir kommen mit, basta!"

"Und was ist mit Yuriko und Yusaku? Sie müssen jetzt ins Bett, aber ich kann sie nicht alleine hier lassen."

"Dann nehmen wir sie eben mit, ganz einfach. Was ist so schwer daran? Sie können auch in ihren Sitzen noch schlafen, ausserdem..." Reika machte eine kurze Pause. "Ausserdem denke ich nicht, dass wir die ganze Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben werden."

Ran musterte ihre älteren Söhne und Töchter, und sie erkannte an deren Blick, dass sie nichts tun konnte, um sie hier zu Hause anzubinden. Wenn sie ins Krankenhaus fuhr, würden die Kinder mitkommen, samt ihren jüngsten beiden Geschwistern. Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, dass sie gar nicht das Haus verliess, aber das wollte Ran nicht. Somit blieb nur eines übrig: Die ganze Familie würde fahren - und vor Ort hoffentlich endlich erfahren, was Sache war.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen steuerte Ran, mit Yusaku Jr. auf dem Arm, sofort den Empfangsschalter an.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Können Sie mir sagen, in welchem Zimmer-?"

"Herr Shinichi Kudo liegt in Zimmer 313", antwortete die Schwester sofort und unterbrach Ran somit. "Ich kann aber nicht sagen, ob er schon wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, tut mir leid."

"Danke", sagte Ran, die gar nicht verstand, warum ihr Gegenüber wusste, wen sie suchte. Die Schwester ahnte, was in Ran vorging, und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine schnelle Antwort, aber Shinichi Kudo ist kein Unbekannter, jeder kennt ihn. Und demzufolge natürlich auch seine Ehefrau. Ausserdem..."

Die junge Angestellte lächelte verlegen und deutete auf Shinichi Jr. "Beim Anblick Ihres Sohnes ist sonnenklar, wer sein Vater ist. Und auch der Junge auf Ihrem Arm kann nicht abstreiten, von wem er abstammt."

Die sechsfache Mutter wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten wollte, und sie war froh, dass ihr ältester Sohn ihr zu Hilfe kam.

"Zimmer 313, oder? Vielen Dank. Komm mit, Mum."

Er zog sie mit sich, weg von der Empfangsschwester, die weiterhin lächelte.

Shunsaku war schon ganz ungeduldig.

"Komm endlich, Mum, ich will zu Dad!"

So schnell er konnte zog er seine Mutter mit sich, während seine Geschwister ihm folgten. Als sie auf dem angesteuerten Stockwerk angekommen waren und in Richtung des Zimmers gingen, sahen sie, wie aus dem Zielzimmer gerade ein Arzt trat. Sofort beschleunigte Ran ihre Schritte.

"Herr Doktor?"

"Oh, wenn das nicht die Frau meines Patienten ist", sagte er, als er Ran erkannte.

"Wie geht's unserem Dad?", fragte Shinichi Jr. sofort, und seine Geschwister stellten ebenfalls ihrerseits ihre Fragen.

"Geht's ihm gut?"

"Können wir zu ihm?"

"Was hat er denn?"

"Sagen Sie es doch!"

Der Arzt winkte ab.

"Bitte eine Frage nach der anderen, ja? Eurem Vater geht's den Umständen entsprechend gut, und auch die Operation hat er gut überstanden. Im Moment ist er aber nicht ansprechbar, und ich kann euch auch nicht zu ihm lassen. Er braucht Ruhe, darum-"

"Aber er ist unser Dad!", sagte Shunsaku entrüstet.

"Ich weiss", antwortete der Arzt mit bestimmter Stimme. "Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er Ruhe braucht. Und diese Ruhe konnte er nur bekommen, wenn er alleine im Zimmer ist und schlafen kann. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber wenn ihr wollt, dass euer Vater schnell wieder gesund wird, müsst ihr meinen Anweisungen Folge leisten."

Ran seufzte. Natürlich kannte sie solche Worte, sie hatte sie schon oft gehört. Aber normalerweise hiess es, dass keine Menschenansammlung zum Patienten durfte, eine einzelne Person hingegen... Sie musste es versuchen.

"Darf ich zu ihm?", fragte sie den Mediziner und schaute ihn bittend an. "Nur ich allein, und auch nur für ein paar Minuten. Ich möchte mich einfach vergewissern, dass mein Ehemann noch lebt und es ihm einigermassen gut geht. Bitte, Herr Doktor. Nur ein paar Minuten."

Noch während Ran gesprochen hatte, hatten alle vier Kudo-Kinder entrüstet ihre Münder aufgerissen, doch kurz daraufhin regten sich die älteren beiden Zwillinge wieder ab. Sie hatten erkannt, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, zu erfahren, wie es ihrem Vater wirklich ging, wenn ihre Mutter zu ihm durfte. Da Miyuki und Shunsaku den Plan dahinter noch nicht verstanden hatten, beschloss Reika, die ihrerseits die kleine Yuriko auf dem Arm hatte, alles zu erklären. Miyuki war dann ebenfalls besänftigt, nur Shunsaku konnte und wollte das alles nicht einfach so akzeptieren.

"Ich will zu Dad", maulte er nur weiter und liess den Arzt und seine Mutter nicht aus den Augen. Ran diskutierte weiterhin mit dem Mediziner, doch alles Bitten und Betteln nützte nichts; sie durfte nicht zu Shinichi. Zumindest noch nicht.

Der Arzt entfernte sich dann, und Ran ging seufzend zu ihren Kindern. Gedankenverloren wischte sie den Sabber von Yusaku Jr. mit einem Tuch von dessen Kinn, dann wandte sie sich den Teenagern zu.

"Es tut mir leid, Kinder", murmelte sie niedergeschlagen. "Da war nichts zu machen."

"Ist schon okay, Mum, du hast es versucht."

"Wir müssen einfach warten, etwas anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig."

"Mann, das ist doch bescheuert", maulte Shunsaku immer noch. "Wir sind hier, und Dad liegt nur ein paar Meter von uns entfernt, aber wir dürfen nicht zu ihm. Das ist fies."

Ran samt Yusaku Jr., Reika samt Yuriko und Shunsaku setzten sich niedergeschlagen auf die drei Stühle an der Wand vor dem Zimmer, und für einen kurzen Moment breitete sich Stille zwischen den Mitgliedern der Detektiv-Familie aus. Dann ergriff Shinichi Jr. plötzlich wieder das Wort.

"Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht", sagte er und seufzte.

"Was verstehst du nicht?"

"Diese Telefongespräche", begann der Teenager. "Es ist unbestreitbar, dass Dad solche Gespräche geführt und sie sofort beendet hat, wenn jemand von uns zu ihm gegangen war."

"Stimmt, das ist immer noch nicht klar", pflichtete seine Schwester ihm bei. Auch sie wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. "Warum hat Dad sich so verhalten, wie er sich verhalten hat?"

"Ich glaub, das kann ich beantworten", sagte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme. "Ich weiss, was Kudo immer bequatscht hat, von dem niemand sonst was wissen sollt'."

Erstaunt und völlig überrascht drehten sich die vier älteren Kudo-Kinder und Ran zur männlichen Stimme um und konnten nicht glauben, wen sie vor sich hatten. Heiji Hattori, der Meisterdetektiv des Westens und bester Freund ihres Vaters, kam auf sie zu und hatte einen unbestimmten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Onkel Heiji!"

"Hey, altes Haus, wie geht's dir denn? Lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Die Kinder waren hocherfreut, ihn zu sehen, und Ran, deren Stimme für einen kurzen Moment verloren gegangen war, konnte nun wieder sprechen.

"Heiji! Ich muss zugeben, du bist eine der letzten Personen, die ich hier erwartet hätte."

Der Detektiv des Westens spielte die beleidigte Leberwurst.

"Das klingt ja sehr erfreut", sagte er sarkastisch, und Ran ruderte zurück.

"Tut mir leid, Heiji, das meinte ich nicht so. Aber die letzten Stunden waren nicht gerade schön und auch anstrengend, ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Ist Kazuha auch hier?"

"Nein, sie blieb mit den Kindern zu Hause."

Ran liess die Schultern hängen, ein trauriger Ausdruck flog über ihr Gesicht.

"Schade, ich hätte mich sehr gefreut."

"Apropos Kinder", warf Heiji ein. "Das sind also die beiden neuen Zwerge eurer Familie? Der Knirps sieht echt aus wie Kudo."

Ran presste ihre Lippen zusammen, bis sie nur noch wie ein Strich aussahen. Ihre Zwillinge und Zwerge? Sie waren war Kleinkinder, das stimmte, aber für ihr Alter hatten sie eine normale Körpergrösse. Von wegen Zwerge...

Ihre Stimme wurde dunkel.

"Eigentlich sieht der Kleine hier aus wie mein Schwiegervater, aber das mit den Zwergen nimmst du sofort zurück."

Heiji, der natürlich von Rans Karatekünsten wusste, und auch davon, dass sie diese immer noch sehr gerne einsetzte, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte, krebste sofort zurück.

"Schon gut, schon gut, ich nehm's zurück."

"Onkel Heiji, jetzt sagt doch endlich, was du vorhin gemeint hast!", warfen Shinichi Jr. und Miyuki gleichzeitig in die Runde und unterbrachen somit den Fast-Streit zwischen ihrer Mutter und dem Detektiv.

"Was?", fragte Heiji erst verwirrt, doch dann wusste er wieder, wo er eigentlich unterbrochen worden war. "Ihr meint Kudos Telefongespräche, oder?"

"Klar, was denn sonst?", grummelte Shinichi Jr., während Ran genau wie die restlichen Kinder aufmerksam wurde.

"Du weisst also, mit wem Shinichi immer telefoniert hat?", fragte die sechsfache Mutter mit einer Stimme, die keine Lügen duldete. "Und versuche nicht, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen, nur weil er dein bester Freund ist, klar?"

"Würd' ich nich' im Traum dran denken", sagte Heiji verlegen. "Aber ich kann euch versichern, es is' alles ganz harmlos, echt."

"Wie harmlos?", fragte Shunsaku verwirrt, und Heiji antwortete ihm.

"Na, eben harmlos! Was gibt's dran nich' zu versteh'n?"

"Das heisst also, dass Dad keine anderen Frauen hatte?"

Heiji schaute Miyuki verdutzt an.

"Kudo und andere Frauen?", fragte er ganz erstaunt und wusste erst nicht, wovon Shinichis zweite Tochter sprach, doch dann wurde es ihm klar. Er lachte.

"Also ehrlich, Leute, Kudo lässt doch so 'ne scharfe Braut wie Ran nich'-"

"Wenn ich das Kazuha erzähle, wird sie sicher ganz bestimmt nicht erfreut sein", unterbrach Ran Heiji und grinste spöttisch. Er zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Bitte Ran, ich meinte das nich' so", versuchte er sofort abzuwiegeln. "Ich wollt' nur betonen, dass keine Frau so hübsch is' wie Kazuha und du."

"Hey!", rief Miyuki entrüstet, und auch Reika schmollte. Sie waren beleidigt, was aber weder ihre Brüder noch die beiden Erwachsenen registrierten. Ran währenddessen lächelte, sie verspürte höchste Genugtuung.

"Typisch Mann."

"Zurück zum Thema, Leute!", grummelte Shinichi Jr. "Also, was ist mit Dad los? Und woher willst du wissen, dass es keine Frau war, mit der Dad immer telefoniert hat?"

"Ja, woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Shunsaku, und Heiji räusperte sich.

"Weil Kudo immer mit mir telefoniert hat", antwortete er und liess damit endlich die Bombe platzen. "Ich war die Person, die am andren Ende der Leitung war, ich war derjenige, der ihn immer angerufen hat. Und ihr alle hättet davon nichts mitbekommen soll'n. Kudo is' unschuldig."

Ran und auch ihre Kinder hatten zwar vieles erwartet, aber nicht das. Shinichi hatte immer mit Heiji telefoniert? Warum? Und warum hatte er ein solches Geheimnis daraus gemacht?

"Ich verstehe das nicht, Onkel Heiji", murmelte Reika daraufhin. "Wenn alle so harmlos war, wie du es gesagt hast, wozu dann diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei? Warum hat Dad nicht einfach gesagt, dass er mit dir telefoniert?"

"Weil es 'ne Überraschung für euch werden sollte, ganz einfach", antwortete Heiji mit tonloser Stimme und fügte dann noch ein paar Worte hinzu, als er sah, wie Shinichi Jr. schon wieder den Mund öffnete. "Wir, also unsere beiden Familien, haben sich schon lang nich' mehr getroffen-"

"Komm endlich zum Punkt, Onkel Heiji."

"Mit andren Worten: Wir planten 'nen gemeinsamen Urlaub. Ihr sechs und wir vier, wir alle zusammen."

Ran bekam grosse Augen, sie verstand jetzt den ganzen Plan dahinter. Die Familie Kudo und die Familie Hattori hatten sich tatsächlich seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr getroffen und auch nicht wirklich miteinander telefoniert, sie konnte also verstehen, dass die beiden Familienoberhäupter einen gemeinsamen Urlaub geplant hatten, um die Zeit nachholen zu können.

Auch die vier Kinder verstanden nun die ganze Situation, aber sie hatten trotzdem noch die eine oder andere Frage zu den Umständen. Und auch welche zu ihren Vater.

"Da du ja gerade dabei bist, alle Fragen zu beantworten", begann Shinichi Jr. und schaute zu Heiji hoch. "Weisst du dann auch, warum Dad ausgerechnet in diesem Krankenhaus ist? Es liegt schliesslich Lichtjahre von zu Hause weg."

"Das liegt daran, dass Kudo durch die ganze Stadt geirrt is', bevor er unachtsam wurde und vor 'n zu schnell fahrendes Auto lief. Die Sanitäter brachten ihn dann ins nächstgelegene Krankenhaus - in ebendieses."

"Woher weisst du das so genau?", fragte Miyuki erstaunt, und Heiji reckte das Kinn.

"Ich hab eben recherchiert, das machen Detektive nun mal so."

Shunsaku prustete.

"Ja, ja, wir wissen ja, wie gut du als Detektiv bist", sagte er und grinste. "Aber gegen unseren Dad kannst du trotzdem nicht anstinken."

"Is' gar nich' wahr."

"Da kann ich aber ein anderes Liedchen davon singen", sagte Ran und räusperte sich. "Also zwing mich nicht, deine ganzen Fehltritte aufzuzählen."

"Was für Fehltritte?", fragte Heiji gespielt verwirrt. "Ich weiss nich', wovonde redest."

"Das weisst du doch ganz genau."

"Sag mir, wann ich mich geirrt haben soll."

Während Ran mit Heiji anfing zu kabbeln, stahl sich Reika davon. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, den beiden Erwachsenen beim So-gut-wie-Streit beizuwohnen, weswegen sie ihre kleine Schwester, die sie nach wie vor auf dem Arm trug, Miyuki übergab. Danach gab sie ihren Geschwistern ein Zeichen und betrat Shinichis Krankenzimmer, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie das eigentlich nicht tun durfte.

Langsam und so leise wie sie konnte ging sie auf das Bett zu, in dem ihr Vater lag, und noch langsamer beugte sie sich anschliessend über ihn - und war überrascht, dass er sich regte.

"Dad? Dad, hörst du mich?"

Shinichi stöhnte leise und drehte den Kopf zu ihr, dann öffnete er langsam die Augen.

"Ran?"

Er verwechselte seine Tochter mit seiner Frau.

"Nein, Dad, ich bin's, Reika. Deine Tochter."

"Reika... Mein Mädchen..."

Sie lächelte erleichtert.

"Eins von drei, ja. Wie geht's dir?"

Shinichi stöhnte erneut leise, dann richtete er sich etwas auf. Er war jetzt etwas klarer im Kopf, die Benebelung durch die Narkose verschwand zusehends.

"Reika, was machst du hier? Bist du allein-?"

"Natürlich nicht, Dad. Die anderen sind draussen, Mum natürlich auch. Sie streitet sich übrigens gerade mit Onkel Heiji."

"Heiji ist hier?", fragte Shinichi erstaunt. "Aber ich habe ihn doch gerade noch angerufen, er ist in Osaka...?"

Das verstand Reika nicht, es klang zu bizarr.

"Ich weiss zwar nicht, seit wann er hier ist, aber es kann nicht sein, dass du ihn vorhin angerufen hast."

"Wie lange bin ich denn schon hier-? Shunsaku!"

Sein zweiter Sohn hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten, draussen zu warten, und war seiner Schwester ins Zimmer gefolgt. Mit Freudentränen in den Augen warf er sich seinem Vater an den Hals und begann zu schluchzen.

"Ich hab dich so vermisst!"

"Erdrück mich bitte nicht", keuchte Shinichi mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht. Reika sah das und riss Shunsaku von ihrem Vater herunter.

"Spinnst du? Du tust ihm weh!"

"Tut mir leid, Dad, aber ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst", schniefte Shunsaku und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Wir haben schon gedacht, dass du... Dass du nicht mehr zurückkommst. Zurück zu Mum. Und zurück zu uns."

Shinichis Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Solange ich am Leben und körperlich und geistig dazu in der Lage bin, werde ich immer zu euch zurückkommen", sagte er leise und fügte noch ein paar Worte hinzu. "Ihr seid schliesslich meine Kinder." Dann lächelte er wieder. "Alles klar?"

"Danke, Dad."

Shunsaku schniefte erneut, und auch Reika fühlte sich erleichtert. Sie nickte ihrem Vater zu.

"Ich werde Mum hereinholen, okay? Sie ist wirklich sehr besorgt um dich. Oh, und noch etwas, Dad. Verbände und Pflaster stehen dir nicht."

Shinichis Augenbrauen wanderten leicht in die Höhe. Scheinbar hatte sein Anblick ihr keinen Schrecken eingejagt...

Als seine älteste Tochter auf die Türe zusteuerte und den Raum verlassen wollte, hielt Shinichi sie auf.

"Reika, warte."

Ran währenddessen bemerkte plötzlich, dass ihre älteste Tochter nicht mehr da war, und ignorierte Heiji und seine letzte Rechtfertigung total.

"Wo ist Reika?", fragte sie Shinichi Jr., doch dieser zögerte, was ihr nicht passte. Sie schaute zu Shunsaku und Miyuki, die nun Yuriko auf dem Arm hatte sie beschäftigte, aber von beiden erhielt sie keine Antwort. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu ihrem Erstgeborenen, und ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. "Ich wiederhole meine Frage nicht."

"Reika ist bei Dad im Zimmer."

"Was?", schnaubte die sechsfache Mutter verständnislos, bevor ihr etwas auffiel. "Und warum seid ihr nicht auch drin?"

"Weil der Arzt gesagt hat, dass ein Menschenauflauf ihm nicht gut tut. Wir sind zu sechst, und für mich sind sechs Leute ein eindeutiger Menschenauflauf. Darum haben wir uns geeinigt, dass nur sie reingeht-"

"Und Shunsaku, meinst du wohl", unterbrach Ran ihn, als sie sich umgeschaut und ihren zweiten Sohn ebenfalls nicht mehr erblickte. Shinichi Jr. schaute sich verwirrt um.

"Tatsächlich, er ist weg."

In diesem Moment traten Reika und Shunsaku aus Shinichis Zimmer und gingen auf ihre Mutter zu, jedoch nur das Mädchen begann zu sprechen.

"Hey Mum. Dad möchte dich sehen."

"Das lass ich mir nicht zweimal sagen", erwiderte sie sofort und wandte sich wieder Heiji zu. "Könntest du vielleicht kurz auf die Kinder aufpassen? Nicht, dass sie mir schon wieder abhanden kommen."

"Wir sind nicht abhanden gekommen", grummelte Miyuki beleidigt, während Heiji nickte.

"Klar, geh nur zu Kudo. Ich nehm' solang den Zwerg- ich mein', den Kleinen."

"Danke", murmelte Ran, nachdem sie ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, und übergab Yusaku Jr. dem Westjapaner.

"Einen Moment noch!"

Gerade, als Ran die Hand nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt hatte, trat der behandelnde Arzt von Shinichi an sie und hielt die auf. "Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass mein Patient Ruhe braucht und-?"

"Dad ist aber wach und möchte Mum sehen", sagte Reika zu Rans Verteidigung, und Shunsaku nickte.

"Genau."

"Woher wollt ihr das denn wissen, hm?"

"Weil", begann Reika und zögerte sie für einen kurzen Moment. Doch dann sprach sie weiter. "Weil ich bei ihm war und er es mir gesagt hat."

"Er hat was?"

"Ich glaube, was meine Tochter sagt, und deswegen werde ich zu meinem Ehemann gehen", sagte Ran mit bestimmter Stimme, und der Arzt seufzte. Er hatte zähneknirschend eingesehen, dass er sie nicht länger aufhalten konnte.

"Na gut. Möchten Sie aber nicht zuerst wissen, welche Verletzungen er erlitten hat?"

"Aber das wissen wir ja schon", warf Shinichi Jr. fragend ein, ehe auch er unterbrochen wurde.

"Nein, ihr wisst es nicht, und zwar, weil ihr mich nicht habt ausreden lassen", erwiderte der Arzt und räusperte sich, doch dann wurde er schon wieder unterbrochen. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht von einem der Teenager, sondern von Ran.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich möchte zuerst zu meinem Mann gehen. Wäre es möglich, wenn Sie auch gleich hereinkommen und uns dann alles erklären könnten? Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass Shinichi selber auch noch nicht weiss, wie sein Zustand ist."

Erneut seufzte der Arzt.

"Da haben Sie allerdings Recht. Und wenn Sie zuerst zum Patienten wollen, dann verstehe ich das natürlich."

"Danke."

Endlich!

Ran schaute in die Runde, strich Yusaku Jr. sanft über die Wange und bedankte sich noch einmal bei Heiji, dann drehte sie sich zur Tür um. Sie freute sich schon sehr, Shinichi zu sehen, auch wenn sie insgeheim auch etwas Angst vor dem Zusammentreffen hatte. Schliesslich hatten sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen, als sie eine Mordswut auf ihn gehabt hatte... Jetzt jedoch überwiegte die Freude, und sie war sich sicher, dass sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden würde.

Aber Ran wusste nicht, dass sie gleich einen heftigen Schock erleben würde...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Eine erschreckende Erkenntnis

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Bevor irgendwelche Fragen auftauchen: Das folgende Kapitel ist nicht das letzte, sondern das ZWEITletzte Kapitel. Ich musste es aufsplitten, da es im Vergleich zu den anderen Kapitel zu lang geworden wäre. Zudem muss ich meine Zeit einteilen, da ich, wie ihr sicherlich wisst, noch andere FFs bzw. OS in Arbeit habe. ^^'

**Kapitel 5: Eine erschreckende Erkenntnis**

Ran atmete tief durch, anschliessend öffnete sie die Tür, trat hinein und zog sie hinter sich wieder zu. Dann blieb sie erst mal nur stehen und blickte regungslos zu Shinichis Bett; Jetzt traute sie sich nicht mehr, zu ihm zu gehen.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn Shinichi im Krankenhaus lag, erwartete sie ein schrecklicher Anblick, aber inzwischen hatte sie sich zwangsweise daran gewöhnt. Nur dieses Mal war es anders, schliesslich hatten sie sich heftig gestritten, bevor es soweit gekommen war. Das war früher nicht so, und beim letzten Mal waren auch Yuriko und Yusaku Jr. noch nicht auf der Welt...

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, in denen Ran sich innerlich sammelte und den Mut zusammenkratzte, ehe sie tief durchatmete und dann endlich zu ihrem verletzen Ehemann gehen wollte. Doch-

"Ran, komm bitte zu mir."

Die Gerufene zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Shinichi nicht bei Bewusstsein war, aber da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt.

Langsam ging sie auf das Bett zu, sie wusste, dass eine Menge Fragen auf sie warteten. Auch unangenehme. Einen halben Meter vor Shinichi blieb sie stehen und musterte ihren Mann.

Sein Kopf war einbandagiert, ebenso sein Oberkörper, ein riesiges Pflaster zierte seine linke Wange, und sein rechter Unterarm trug einen Gips.

Ran seufzte.

"Du hast schon mal besser ausgesehen", sagte sie leise und strich so sanft sie konnte über Shinichis rechte Wange.

"Und du hast nie schöner ausgesehen", murmelte er, nachdem er sie angeschaute hatte, und holte tief Luft. "Hör zu, Ran, ich-"

"Nein, jetzt hörst du mir zu", unterbrach sie ihn sofort und fuhr dann mit ruhigerer und vor allem sanfterer Stimme fort. "Es tut mir leid, Shinichi. Ich hätte nie so eklig zu dir sein sollen, ich hätte dich nicht verdächtigen sollen..."

Sie brach ab und sammelte ihre Gedanken, ehe sie fortfuhr. "Ich hatte echt Angst, weisst du... Ich dachte, wir würden uns trennen und uns dann wegen des Sorgerechts der Kinder streiten. Du weisst ja, es gibt genügend Fälle, in denen die Eltern einen hässlichen Rosenkrieg führen... Ich hatte wirklich Angst. Und die Kinder auch."

"Ich wollte das alles doch nicht, Ran. Ich hatte nie vor, mich von dir zu trennen, ehrlich."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Ran ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch so schnell, wie es gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Die Kinder brauchen dich, Shinichi, ganz besonders Yuriko und Yusaku. Sie kennen dich doch noch gar nicht. Du kannst nicht einfach gehen."

Gerade, als Shinichi den Mund aufmachen und etwas sagen wollte, betrat sein behandelnder Arzt den Raum und überprüfte anschliessend wie schon so oft den Zustand seines Patienten.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

"Prächtig", antwortete Shinichi, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

"Na ja, ganz so sehe ich das nicht, aber Sie sind ohne Zweifel über den Berg."

"Also geht's jetzt nur noch bergab, was?"

Ran schaute verlegen zu Boden.

"Du klingst wie unser Ältester."

"Ist ja ganz logisch, ich bin sein Vater. Er hat es von mir."

"Ja, leider."

Shinichi schaute sie an und grinste so gut er konnte. Eigentlich müsste er ja entrüstet sein, aber er wusste, dass sich Ran in dieser Hinsicht einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt hatte.

Der Arzt indessen räusperte sich. Er hatte noch immer die Aufgabe, dem Ehepaar zu erklären, welche Verletzungen Shinichi beim Unfall erlitten hatte, und wollte diese nun in Angriff nehmen.

"Also, ich sehe, dass Sie mit Ihrem Ehemann alleine sein wollen, darum mache ich es kurz. Für ausführliche Informationen können Sie nachher in mein Büro kommen, einverstanden?"

Ran nickte.

"In Ordnung. Aber sagen Sie doch endlich, was er hat."

"Nun, Herr Kudo, Sie hatten echt Glück", begann der Mediziner seine Ausführungen. "Nicht nur, dass Sie überlebt haben, sondern dass sie verhältnismässig auch noch mit leichten Verletzungen davongekommen sind. Neben einer Gehirnerschütterung haben Sie etliche Prellungen und Abschürfungen davongetragen, fünf Rippen sind gebrochen beziehungsweise gequetscht, und Ihr rechter Arm ist ebenfalls gebrochen."

Wie ihr das bekannt vorkam!

"Dafür, dass du von einem Auto überfahren worden bist, sind das vergleichsweise harmlose Verletzungen", sagte Ran an Shinichi gewandt, und der Arzt nickte.

"Das ist wahr. Das alles sind Verletzungen, die vom Unfall herrühren, aber wirklich gefährlich war nur das Schlafapnoe-Syndrom, das wir aber glücklicherweise operieren konnten."

"Bitte was?", fragte Shinichi, und auch Ran verstand das nicht. Die anderen Verletzungen erklärten sich von selbst, aber nicht diese.

"Was für ein Schlaf-Syndrom, bitte? Was soll das sein?"

Der Arzt zögerte, doch bevor er seine Erklärung starten konnte, ging sein Pager los. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf seufzte er.

"Es ist ein Notfall, ich muss sofort los. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich werde so schnell wie möglich wiederkommen und-"

"Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Shinichi, dem nun alles schlagartig klar war. "Ich weiss, was das ist."

Und er wusste jetzt auch, was seine Träume, in denen er fast jedes Mal erstickt war, zu bedeuten hatten, ihm wurde die ganze Dimension dieser Information bewusst. "Oh mein Gott", fügte er dann so leise hinzu, dass nur Ran es hören konnte.

Der Arzt nickte ihnen zu.

"Ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder. Es tut mir leid."

Dann verliess er eilig das Zimmer, und das Ehepaar war alleine.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte Shinichi erneut, während Ran immer noch nicht verstand, was eigentlich so schlimm an diesem Ding war.

"Kannst du mir bitte erklären, was-?"

"Ran, ich muss mich bei dir bedanken", sagte er mit ernster Stimme und schaute zu ihr hoch. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich danke dir."

Ran schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Gern geschehen, aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, was oder wie ich es getan habe."

Shinichi räusperte sich und holte tief Luft.

"Ich wäre eines Morgens nicht mehr aufgewacht", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die so leise war, dass Ran ihn kaum verstanden hatte. "Ich wäre eines Nachts einfach sang- und klanglos im Schlaf erstickt."

"Shinichi, was meinst du damit?", fragte Ran beunruhigt. "Ich verstehe das nicht."

Er schaute zu ihr hoch.

"Hättest du mich nicht aus dem Haus geschmissen, wäre ich nicht vor das Auto gelaufen und dann ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden", fasste er zusammen, was Ran jedoch immer noch nicht verstand.

"Du hast überlebt, du hattest einen Schutzengel", sagte sie.

"Ja, dich."

Ran schüttelte verstört den Kopf.

"Wegen mir liegst du im Krankenhaus, Shinichi."

"Wegen dir bin ich noch am Leben, Ran."

"Was?"

Die Erwachsene verstand das Ganze immer noch nicht, so dass Shinichi daraufhin versuchte, es ihr so einfach wie möglich zu erklären. Mit jedem Wort, das er sagte, klang er immer mehr nach einem Arzt.

"Das Schlafapnoe-Syndrom ist grob gesagt eine Schlafstörung, aber eine medizinisch bedeutsame. Es ist ein Beschwerdebild, das durch Atemstillstände während des Schlafes verursacht wird und in erster Linie durch eine ausgeprägte Tagesmüdigkeit bis hin zum Einschlafzwang und einer Reihe weiterer Symptome und Folgeerkrankungen gekennzeichnet ist. Betroffene leiden unter Symptomen wie Atemstillständen während des Schlafes, wie ich schon erwähnt habe, unruhiger Schlaf, Kopfschmerzen beim Erwachen, Konzentrationsstörungen und starke Tagesmüdigkeit.

Wenn man es nicht behandelt, können chronische Gesundheitsstörungen auftreten, und zwar Herz-Kreislauferkrankungen wie Bluthochdruck, Herzinfarkte oder Schlaganfälle. Es kann auch mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein plötzlicher Herztod eintreten. Mit anderen Worten-"

"Du wärst eines Morgens nicht mehr aufgewacht", wiederholte Ran Shinichis Worte von vorhin und musste sich setzen. Diese Neuigkeit haute sie um.

Die Nachricht, dass ihr geliebter Ehemann möglicherweise nicht mehr lange hätte leben können, schockte sie schon, aber dass ausgerechnet ihr Streit, nach diesem sie gedacht hatte, dass ihr gemeinsames Leben vorbei wäre, indirekt geholfen hatte, dass Shinichi gerettet werden konnte, das war die noch unglaublichere Tatsache.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und liess sie nicht mehr los.

"Aber... eins verstehe ich nicht", murmelte Ran kurze Zeit später, nachdem sie den grössten Brocken etwas verdaut hatte. "Woher weisst du das alles so genau?"

Er lächelte schwach.

"Ich habe Medizinbücher gelesen, schon vergessen?"

"Und da steht so etwas drin?"

"Die Definitionen und all das Zeug, ja", antwortete Shinichi und schloss seine Augen. "Aber hätte der Arzt nicht gesagt, was ich hatte, dann..."

"Dann wärst du jetzt womöglich schon tot, wenn der schlimmste Fall eingetreten wäre."

"Ja, vielleicht..."

Ran senkte den Kopf, dachte kurz nach, dann schaute sie Shinichi wieder an.

"Wag es nicht, mich und die Kinder zu verlassen, hast du gehört? Wir brauchen dich lebend, denn tot nützt du uns nichts. Ich brauche Hilfe bei der Erziehung der Kinder."

"Aber ausser Yuriko und Yusaku sind die anderen doch schon alt genug, um zu wissen, was-"

"Ich rede nicht von den beiden Kleinen", warf Ran ein und unterbrach ihn somit. "Sondern hauptsächlich von Shinichi."

Das verstand der Erwachsene nicht.

"Aber er ist der Älteste, warum also-?"

"Der älteste Kindskopf, ja", berichtigte Ran und löste bei ihm ein Grinsen aus.

"Ach was, so schlimm ist er nicht."

"Er ist dein Sohn."

"Also trage ich die Schuld, dass er so geworden ist?"

"So wie du. Ja, so kann man das nennen."

"Ich bin erwachsen", entgegnete Shinichi und knurrte ganz kurz, während Ran grinste.

"Wirklich?"

Shinichi antwortete nichts darauf, aber er lächelte müde. Ein verbaler Schlagabtausch dieser Art war schon so alt wie Shinichi Jr. selbst, aber er war immer wieder amüsant. Zumindest für sie beide.

Ran beugte sich zu ihm vor und strich erneut über seine Wange.

"Du siehst müde aus, ich werde jetzt gehen. Die Kinder müssen schliesslich auch mal ins Bett."

"Okay..."

"Ich komme morgen wieder, und dann nehme ich auch die jüngsten Zwillinge ins Zimmer, einverstanden?"

Shinichi nickte.

"Ich freue mich."

"Schlaf gut und gute Besserung."

"Danke."

Ran zögerte kurz, doch dann küsste sie ihren Ehemann doch noch und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Kaum trat Ran kurz daraufhin aus dem Krankenzimmer, erblickte sie schon ihre Jungmannschaft, die sich aufgeregt mit Heiji unterhielt. Sie gesellte sich zu ihnen und nahm ihrer mittleren Tochter die kleine Yuriko ab.

"Bist du noch nicht müde, kleines Mädchen?", fragte Ran das zweitjüngste Familienmitglied und lächelte, als Yuriko zu grinsen anfing, wie wenn sie sagen würde: 'Ich doch nicht.'

"Und? Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Shinichi Jr. sofort begierig, und auch Miyuki schaute sie gespannt an. "Können wir auch zu ihm?"

"Er wird es schaffen", antwortete Ran und lächelte. "Aber er ist vorhin eingeschlafen, und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr ihn aufweckt. Ich kann aber sagen, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis er wieder nach Hause kommen kann."

"Apropos nach Hause", warf Reika ein und nahm Heiji Yusaku Jr. ab. "Wollen wir noch länger hier rumstehen, oder gehen wir auch nach Hause?"

"Es ist spät genug, also kennst du meine Antwort."

Dann wandte Ran sich Heiji zu. "Wirst du noch ein paar Tage in Tokyo bleiben oder musst du gleich wieder zurück?"

"Ich bleib noch, ich kann Kudo jetz' doch nich' allein lassen."

"Hast du ein Hotelzimmer?"

"Noch nich', aber-"

"Onkel Heiji übernachtet bei uns, das ist doch wohl klar!", warf Miyuki sofort ein. "Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät, noch ein Hotelzimmer zu finden."

"Da hat unser Schwesterchen nicht ganz Unrecht", sagte Shinichi Jr. und grinste Heiji an. "Dann kannst du morgen endlich mal dein Talent beweisen und uns Frühstück machen."

"Denkste."

Jetzt mischte sich Ran ein.

"Nein, nein, Shinichi hat schon Recht. Wenn du schon bei uns übernachtest, kannst du dich im Haushalt nützlich machen."

"Ach nö."

Doch so schlimm, wie Heiji es sich vorstellte, war es dann doch nicht.

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen brachte er ohne grössere Zwischenfälle auf den Tisch, und als Shinichi Jr. morgens die Küche betrat, sassen seine Mutter und Heiji schon am Tisch. Der westjapanische Detektiv spielte mit dem kleinen Yusaku, von dem er gar nicht genug bekommen konnte.

"Ich kanns immer noch nich' glauben", sagte er, bevor er Shinichi Jr. grüsste. "Morgen, Schlafmütze! Auch schon wach?"

Der Teenager hielt es für besser, nicht zu antworten, und stellte stattdessen seiner Mutter eine Frage.

"Gehen wir heute Dad wieder besuchen?"

"Natürlich, er erwartet uns ja schon sehnsüchtig."

"Hey, Onkel Heiji! Sind die Geschenke in der Tasche für uns?"

Miyuki stand in der Küchentür und hielt eine Plastiktasche in den Händen. "Sag schon, sind die für uns?"

Heiji grinste breit.

"Siehste hier irgendwelche andren Kinder?"

Miyuki überhörte bewusst die zweideutige Nachricht und freute sich stattdessen über ihr Geschenk. Als sie jedoch sah, dass die vier Geschenke alle gleich gross waren, schaute sie Heiji fragend an. Shinichi Jr., der ebenfalls sein Geschenk genommen hatte, war genau wie seine Schwester irritiert.

Dieser Zustand änderte sich, als er und Miyuki ihre Geschenke auspackten und je ein Zauberwürfel zum Vorschein kam. Miyukis Augen begannen zu leuchten.

"Ui, so einen Würfel wollte ich schon lange mal!", jauchzte sie und packte ihn sofort aus, nachdem sie sich überschwänglich bei Heiji dafür bedankt hatte.

"Ich hoff, du hast deinen Spass damit."

"Den werde ich haben!"

Daraufhin holte sie den Würfel aus der Verpackung, drehte an allen Ecken und Enden daran und machte ihn bereit zum Lösen.

Heiji hatte dem zugesehen und wandte sich dann wieder Ran zu, da er nicht erwartete, dass Miyuki den Würfel in nächster Zeit lösen konnte. Doch nur eine Minute später präsentierte sie den gelösten Würfel Heiji, der seinen Augen nicht trauen wollte. Er hatte schon davon gehört, dass es Leute gab, die den Würfel innerhalb kürzester Zeit lösen konnten, aber das hatte er nicht vom Mädchen erwartet.

"Wow, seit wann kannste sowas?"

Miyuki grinste, ebenso Shinichi Jr.

"Tja, wir können das eben!"

Dass sie dabei geschummelt hatte, in dem sie ihren Würfel zwar verstellt, dann aber den unangerührten von Shinichi Jr. präsentiert hatte, verriet sie ihm nicht.

"Schlaue Kinder haste, Ran."

"Sie kommen ganz nach ihrem Vater", sagte sie und schaute den beiden hinterher, als sie die Küche verliessen, um ihre Geschwister aus den Federn zu holen. "Shinichi hat diesbezüglich ganze Arbeit geleistet."

"Apropos Kudo", sagte Heiji daraufhin und räusperte sich. "Wann gehste heute wieder zu ihm?"

"Nach dem Frühstück, denke ich", antwortete Ran und nahm einen Schluck Tee. "Ich muss ihm noch einige Sachen vorbeibringen, ausserdem habe ich ihm versprochen, die zwei Kleinen auch mitzunehmen. Er hat sie gestern nicht zu Gesicht bekommen."

"Er wird sich sicher freuen."

"Na, das hoffe ich doch!"

Eine Stunde später, nachdem auch die restlichen Kudo-Kinder endlich gefrühstückt und Heiji zusammen mit Ran den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, war sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer und suchte ein paar Kleidungsstücke für ihren Ehemann zusammen. Sie landeten in einer mittelgrossen Sporttasche, die sich rasch füllte.

Als Ran gerade den Schrank schliessen wollte, fiel ihr Augenmerk auf ein Stück Papier, das auf ihrem hauseigenen, im Schrank versteckten Tresor lag. Erst zögerte sie, doch dann wurde ihre Neugierde stärker und sie zog es hervor. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es kein Blatt Papier, sondern ein Couvert war, auf dem ein einziges Wort geschrieben stand.

_Testament._

Bewegungslos starrte Ran das Couvert an. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Shinichi ein Testament verfasst hatte, geschweige denn, dass er es hier deponiert hatte. Sie musste ihn wohl mal darauf ansprechen...

Dann fielen ihr siedend heiss die Worte ein, die Shinichi ihr irgendwann mal gesagt hatte.

_Der nächste Morgen ist für niemanden garantiert._

War es Zufall, dass sie heute Shinichis Testament gefunden hatte, oder war das ein Wink des Schicksals? Ein Testament...

"Mum? Mum!"

Reikas Stimme wehte ins obere Stockwerk, und Ran horchte auf.

"Was ist?"

"Telefon für dich!", rief Reika laut, und Ran machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, nachdem sie das Testament auf das Bett gelegt hatte. Sie hatte das Klingeln gar nicht gehört, so sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken vertieft gewesen.

"Wer ist es?", fragte sie, kaum erblickte sie ihre älteste Tochter.

"Das Krankenhaus", antwortete sie leise und sah ihre Mutter besorgt an. "Ich habe gefragt, wie es Dad geht, aber sie wollten es mir nicht sagen. Sie klangen nicht freudig."

Sofort war Ran wieder beunruhigt.

Bedrückte Stimmen bei einem solchen Anruf bedeuteten nichts Gutes, das wusste sie inzwischen. Dazu noch die Tatsache, dass Shinichi im Krankenhaus lag, und dass sie sein Testament gefunden hatte... Das waren keine Zufälle mehr.

Dann erkannte Ran den Zusammenhang, und die Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht.

_Der nächste Morgen war für niemanden garantiert..._

Fortsetzung folgt


	6. Wo der Wahnsinn zu Hause ist

**Kapitel 6: Wo der Wahnsinn zu Hause ist**

_Der nächste Morgen war für niemanden garantiert..._

Am allerwenigsten für Shinichi, und nicht nach allem, was Ran mit ihm krankheitstechnisch schon hatte durchmachen müssen.

Zögernd nahm sie den Anruf entgegen.

"Hier Kudo?"

"Sind Sie Frau Ran Kudo?"

"Ja?"

"Die Ehefrau von Detektiv Shinichi Kudo?"

"Ja. Was ist denn mit ihm? Ist er...?"

Während Ran mit besorgter Miene den Worten des Krankenhaus-Mitarbeiters lauschte, versammelten sich die Kinder bei ihrer Mutter und schauten sie voller Angst an. Sie wussten, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sie mit allem rechnen mussten. Sogar mit dem Schlimmsten, was in diesem Fall zweifellos der Tod ihres Vaters wäre.

Auch Heiji, der nun bei ihnen stand, schaute die Frau seines besten Freundes besorgt an.

Seine wie auch die Sorge der Teenager jedoch verwandelte sich in blanke Überraschung, als Ran mit lauter Stimme begann, in den Hörer zu brüllen.

"Was ist er? Wie ist er auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen?"

Die Kudo-Kinder, allen voran Shinichi Jr. und Reika, starrten ihre Mutter mit riesengrossen Augen an. Das klang ja gerade so, als hätte Shinichi irgendetwas getan, was er nicht hätte tun sollen, und damit einige Krankenhaus-Mitarbeiter verärgert.

Kurz angebunden verabschiedete Ran sich von der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung und warf den Telefonhörer auf die Gabel.

"Wenn ich den Kerl in die Finger kriege, dann kann der was erleben!"

"Ähm", machte Shunsaku zögernd und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Was hat Dad angestellt?"

"Der kann was erleben!", wiederholte Ran voller Wut.

Heiji, der es für das Beste hielt, in dieser Angelegenheit nichts zu sagen, räusperte sich.

"Ich hab noch 'n paar Sachen in der Stadt zu erledigen. Ich geh dann mal, okay?"

Ran nickte ihm nur zu, obwohl sie seine Worte in ihrer Wut nicht wirklich realisiert hatte.

Heiji verabschiedete sich dann von den Kindern und versprach, so schnell wie möglich wieder bei ihnen zu sein, dann war er weg.

"Mum, gehen wir jetzt zu Dad?", fragte Shinichi Jr., während seinen Geschwistern die gleiche Frage auf der Zunge brannte.

"Und ob wir zu ihm gehen", antwortete Ran mit einer Stimme, die alles andere als erfreut klang. "Der kann sich warm anziehen!"

Die vier Kudo-Kinder machten sich schon wieder Sorgen. So aufgebracht hatten sie ihre Mutter selten erlebt, und jetzt, da es ihren Vater betraf, konnte das sehr ungesund für ihn ausgehen.

Und tatsächlich.

Als Ran zusammen mit den Kindern im Krankenhaus ankam, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie alle wussten, was geschehen war; Shinichi, der frühmorgens das Dasein im Krankenhaus nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und dem entfliehen wollte, hatte sich von den Schläuchen der Infusion befreit und war kurzerhand in den parkähnlichen Aussenbereich des Gebäudes verschwunden. Dort hatte er aufgrund der fehlenden Infusion einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch erlitten und war unglücklicherweise nicht sofort gefunden worden, was zur Folge hatte, dass er, der immunsystemtechnisch besonders jetzt sehr anfällig war, in seinem Heilungsprozess weit nach hinten geworfen wurde. Es war ein herber Rückschlag, den er erlitten hatte.

Ran, die eigentlich wollte, dass er schnellstmöglich wieder nach Hause kommen konnte, gefiel das gar nicht, weswegen sie natürlich kein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm hatte.

Shinichi lag inzwischen wieder leicht fröstelnd im Bett und war mit dem Infusionsbeutel verbunden. Er hatte seinen Fehler eingesehen, doch eine gehörige Standpauke erhielt er trotzdem. Dennoch musste er froh sein, dass Ran ihm nicht direkt eine geknallt hatte.

"Ich verspreche, dass ich es nie wieder tun werde", sagte Shinichi, der seine Worte wirklich ernst meinte. Ran knurrte.

"Das will ich auch schwer hoffen", schnaubte sie, ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust und hielt sie direkt vor Shinichis Nase. "Denn wenn nicht, wirst du es zu spüren bekommen."

Shinichi schluckte trocken. Diese Drohung war überdeutlich.

"Können wir das Thema wechseln, bitte?"

Einen Monat später, nachdem Heiji mit dem Versprechen, sich öfter zu melden, nach Osaka zurückgekehrt war und Ran ihrem Ehemann seine kurze Flucht verziehen hatte, war Shinichi wieder zu Hause bei seiner Familie. Das operierte Syndrom war kein Thema mehr und auch seine Verletzungen waren grösstenteils verheilt. Nur sein Arm und seine Rippen bereiteten ihm noch hin und wieder Schmerzen, was die restlichen Familienmitglieder wussten. Während Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku es akzeptierten, dass ihr Vater körperlich noch ein Handicap hatte und somit nicht alle ihrer Wünsche erfüllen konnte, machte sich Shinichi Jr. hin und wieder über ihn lustig.

"Da sieht man es wieder mal", sagte er eines Abends nach dem Essen. "Erfolg ist nichts für schwache Nerven."

Ran seufzte.

"Aber wenn der Erfolg gleichbedeutend wie Krankenhaus ist, dann-"

"Lasst es sein, okay?", sagte Shinichi und stöhnte leise. "Jede grössere Verletzung hinterlässt eine Narbe, und die-"

"Ich weiss gar nicht, was daran so schlimm sein soll", warf Miyuki sofort ein. "Narben zeigen doch nur, dass man was erlebt hat."

"Auf manche könnte ich aber verzichten."

"Ach was", entgegnete sie auf Shinichis Worte weiter. "Lange musst du dich ja nicht damit rumschlagen, denn es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Männer nicht so lange leben wie Frauen. Und wisst ihr auch, wieso?", fügte sie schnell hinzu, noch bevor Shinichi entrüstet den Mund aufmachen konnte.

"Warum?"

"Weil sie schlauer sind und nicht vor irgendwelche Autos laufen", antwortete Ran an Miyukis Stelle und warf ihrem Ehemann einen kurzen, aber verheissungsvollen Blick zu.

"Haha", kam es trocken von ihm, und Shinichi Jr. und Shunsaku begannen zu lachen.

"Mum hat Recht!"

"Darum heisst es übrigens auch Muttersprache", grummelte Shinichi beleidigt. "Weil die Frau immer das letzte Wort haben muss."

"Dir geht's schon wieder viel zu gut", seufzte Ran und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tja, Familie ist gesundheitsfördernd, heisst es doch so schön", entgegnete Shinichi und grinste. "Ausserdem ist Liebe die beste Medizin."

"Hört auf!", stöhnte Shinichi Jr. mit erstickter Stimme. "Bei diesem Süssholzgeraspel bekommen wir ja noch Ohrenkrebs."

Shinichi warf seinem Ältesten einen verheissungsvollen Blick zu.

"Hättest du es denn lieber, wenn wir uns streiten?"

Sofort winkte der Teenager ab, und mit ihm auch seine Geschwister.

"Nein, nein! Bloss nicht!"

"Eben."

"Können wir aufstehen?", fragte Reika, die dem unangenehmen Schweigen entfliehen wollte, und bekam die Erlaubnis dazu. Daraufhin sassen Shinichi, Ran und die jüngsten beiden Zwillinge alleine am Tisch.

Die sechsfache Mutter vergrub ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen und seufzte, dann schaute sie ihren Ehemann an, der mit einem Tuch den Sabber von Yurikos Kinn wischte.

"Ich bin froh, dass dieser ganze Alptraum ein Ende hat", sagte sie leise, und Shinichi seufzte ebenfalls.

"Ja..."

"Aber weisst du was?"

"Was?"

"Du solltest froh sein, dass du mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen bist."

"Ran, ich-"

"Sieh das als eine Lektion an, Shinichi", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Geheimnisse sind tickende Zeitbomben. Irgendwann explodieren sie."

"Aber Menschen ohne Geheimnis sind langweilig", entgegnete Shinichi leise, was Ran in diesem Fall jedoch nicht wirklich gutheissen konnte, obwohl sie in Wahrheit derselben Meinung war.

"Das hat eigentlich schon seine Richtigkeit, aber nicht bei dir", erwiderte sie. "Und nicht dieses Mal. Du bist schliesslich mein Lieblingsmann, und als solcher..."

Ran sprach nicht weiter, und das musste sie auch nicht. Shinichi wusste, was sie sagen wollte, und blieb stumm. Er hoffte, dass jetzt wirklich alles vorbei war und sein Leben so schnell wie möglich wieder in geordneten Bahnen verlief.

Am nächsten Tag war der Alltag noch stärker in Familienleben eingekehrt, weswegen es nicht verwunderlich war, dass Putzen und Waschen auf dem Tagesplan stand.

Während Ran sich der schmutzigen Wäsche annahm, hielten sich die älteren vier Kinder in ihren jeweiligen Zimmern auf und machten grosse Reine. Anders als Shunsaku und die beiden Mädchen hatte Shinichi Jr. jedoch überhaupt keine Lust, seine Zeit mit Putzen zu verschwenden, weswegen er zu Trick 17 griff - und kurzerhand seine kleine Schwester Yuriko einspannte.

Ran, die kurze Zeit später die Bettwäsche verteilte und nach dem Klopfen sein Zimmer betrat, überblickte die Situation sofort und war alles andere als begeistert.

"Shinichi! Spinnst du jetzt total?"

Der Angesprochene, der faul am Schreibtisch sass und seine Beine auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, schrak heftig zusammen. Schnell stand er auf und versuchte sich aus der Sache herauszureden, doch das gelang ihm nicht; Ran glaubte ihm kein Wort. Sie warf die frische Bettwäsche einfach auf den Boden und griff schnell nach Yuriko, die gerade unter dem Bett verschwinden wollte.

Shinichi Jr. hatte seiner Schwester je einen Putzlappen an beide Hände, beide Knie und um den Bauch gebunden, sodass diese durch das Herumkrabbeln den Zimmerboden polierte.

Es war unglaublich.

"Ich weiss nicht, was du hast, Mum", versuchte Shinichi Jr. sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. "So etwas nennt man unkonventioneller Hausputz. Ausserdem gefällt es der Kleinen."

"Das weisst du doch gar nicht."

"Sie hat nicht reklamiert."

Das liess Ran nicht gelten.

"Kinder! Kommt bitte mal her!"

Mit lauter Stimme rief sie die anderen drei Teenager, die relativ schnell kamen, jedoch nicht wussten, wieso eigentlich.

"Was ist denn, Mum?"

"Euer geschätzter Bruder wird heute die Reinigung eurer Zimmer übernehmen, und zwar ganz alleine", erklärte Ran mit ruhiger Stimme, während Shinichi Jr. empört den Mund aufriss.

"Meinst du das wirklich ernst, Mum?", fragte Reika, während ihre Augen vor Freude zu leuchten begannen.

"Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Bedankt euch also bei ihm."

Das liessen sich die drei nicht zweimal sagen.

"Danke schön, Bruderherz!"

"Hey, echt anständig von dir!"

"Cool! Ich mach mich vom Acker!"

Und dann waren Reika, Miyuki und Shunsaku weg. Sie alle hatten gesehen, wieso sie heute von der Pflicht des Zimmerputzens befreit worden waren und lachten sich nun halbtot darüber.

Wütend wandte sich Shinichi Jr. seiner Mutter zu, die seelenruhig die Lappen von Yuriko losband und sie ihm übergab.

"Hier, die wirst du brauchen."

"Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

Seine Mutter schaute ihn an.

"Das habe ich doch gerade."

Shinichi Jr. knurrte. Er hatte erkannt, dass er gegen seine Mutter verloren hatte.

"Das sag ich Dad."

Sie zeigte sich völlig unbeeindruckt.

"Von mir aus, mach das. Aber erklär ihm auch gleich, wieso du jetzt als Müllmann- ich meine, als Putzmann die Zimmer deiner Geschwister putzen darfst."

Nach diesen Worten verliess Ran mit Yuriko auf dem Arm den Raum und brachte ihre Tochter ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sie ins Laufgitter legte. "Und was dich angeht, kleine Maus", fügte sie sanft hinzu. "Jetzt schläfst du etwas, okay?"

Wider Erwarten schlief Yuriko tatsächlich nur ein paar Minuten später ein, woraufhin Ran leise aus dem Wohnzimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

"Shinichi? Kommst du bitte mal?"

Ein Glück, dass bei geschlossener Tür kaum ein Geräusch ins oder aus der dem Wohnzimmer gelangte.

Als Ran keine Antwort erhielt, ging sie nachsehen und fand ihren Ehemann und ihren jüngsten Sohn im Arbeitszimmer vor, wo Shinichi, mit Yusaku Jr. auf seinem Schoss, am Laptop sass. Ran öffnete schon den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, da sie es nicht gut fand, wenn die Kinder in diesem Alter schon vor dem PC sassen, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Shinichi war in dieser Sache ihrer Meinung, also musste es einen Grund geben, warum er Yusaku Jr. bei sich hatte.

Und den gab es.

"Das ist das Y. Das das U", sagte Shinichi und drückte mit Yusakus kleinen Fingern, die er in der eigenen Hand hielt, die jeweiligen Tasten. "Und jetzt das S." Wieder drückte er die entsprechende Taste. "A. K. U. Siehst du? Das ist dein Name. Y.U.S.A.K.U. Und jetzt du."

Shinichi liess das Händchen seines Sohnes los und zeigte noch einmal auf die entsprechenden Tasten. Yusaku Jr. hob voller Begeisterung die Hand - und schlug mehrmals mit der flachen Hand auf die Tastatur.

"Hey!"

Sofort stoppte Shinichi ihn. "Ich weiss ja, dass dein Name vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich ist, aber ihn deswegen in 'jhbfbgwrt' umbenennen werde ich ihn nicht."

Das war zu viel für Ran, sie musste laut lachen.

"Ich bin deiner Meinung, eine Namensänderung gibt es nicht."

Beide geborenen Kudos sahen hoch, und Yusakus Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er streckte beide Arme nach seiner Mutter aus, und Shinichi, der an diesem Tag anscheinend einen Clown gefrühstückt hatte, tat es im nach. Es sah köstlich aus, und Ran hätte am liebsten in diesem Moment ein Foto davon geschossen.

"Wen von euch beiden soll ich auf den Arm nehmen...? Yusaku. Dich mag ich nicht tragen, Shinichi."

"Soll das heissen, ich bin zu fett?", fragte er mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der nicht wirklich ernst gemeint war.

"Nein, das soll nur heissen, dass ich dich ein anderes Mal auf den Arm nehme, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", erwiderte Ran spöttisch und griff nach Yusaku Jr., der zwar die Arme noch immer ausgestreckt hatte, inzwischen aber leicht schmollte, weil Ran seinem Wunsch nicht sofort nachgekommen war.

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue.

"Das heisst also, dass ich mich in Acht nehmen muss, was?"

Ran drehte sich mit dem Kind zu ihm um.

"Wie du willst."

"Hm."

Schnell schrieb Shinichi etwas auf seinem Laptop, dann stand er auf, ging auf seine Frau zu und nahm ihr Yusaku Jr. ab. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf den Laptop und verliess dann ohne ein Wort das Arbeitszimmer.

Ran fand dieses Verhalten recht merkwürdig, dennoch interessierte es sie, was er da so eilig geschrieben hatte. Als sie zum Gerät ging und zu lesen begann, stockte ihr der Atem. Die Worte, die ihr auf dem Monitor entgegenflimmerten, waren keine gewöhnlichen Worte. Es war eine Liebeserklärung.

_Für meine Ehefrau. Ich verliere meine Socken. Ich verliere meinen Kopf. Manchmal verliere ich meinen Weg. Ich verliere meinen Antrieb, Sachen zu erledigen. Manchmal auch mein Temperament. Aber es gibt eine Sache, die ich nie verlieren werde, und das ist meine Liebe zu dir._

Lächelnd richtete Ran sich wieder auf und klappte den Laptop zu. Dann verliess auch sie das Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf ihren Angetrauten traf, der die Kinder beaufsichtigte.

Die kleine Yuriko war wieder wach und spielte zusammen mit ihrem Co-Zwilling Yusaku Jr. ein Spiel, das Ran sehr bekannt vorkam. Es war dasselbe Spiel, das sowohl Reika mit Shinichi Jr. als auch Miyuki mit Shunsaku immer gespielt hatte, als sie noch klein waren.

Yuriko und Yusaku Jr. sassen sich gegenüber und tasteten sich freudig ab, obwohl sich zwischen ihnen ein weisses Laken befand. Für die Kinder war es nur ein Spiel, aber Ran und auch Shinichi wussten, dass sie das schon vor der Geburt dauernd gemacht hatten. Die Spiele, die sie bereits schon im Bauch der Mutter gespielt hatten, setzten sie einfach im Leben fort. Die besondere Verbindung, die zwischen den Zwillingen bestand, war einzigartig und auch faszinierend.

Ran schaute Shinichi an.

"Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du das Laken von Ecke zu Ecke gespannt hast?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob die Kleinen dasselbe Spiel spielen wie ihre älteren Geschwister", antwortete er. "Und wie man sieht, tun sie das."

"Hast du Yuriko extra geweckt?"

"Natürlich nicht, was denkst du denn von mir?", stellte Shinichi leicht entrüstet die Gegenfrage. "Sie war schon wieder wach, als ich mit Yusaku hier angekommen bin. Ich bin doch nicht so verrückt und wecke die Kleine, wenn sie schon mal schläft."

Da hatte Shinichi allerdings Recht, das musste Ran zugeben. Das Leben mit einem Kleinkind war anstrengend, aber noch anstrengender war es, wenn es das Kleinkind im Doppelpack gab. Diesbezüglich war sie froh, dass sie keine Drillinge oder gar Vierlinge bekommen hatte.

Bevor Ran und Shinichi ein weiteres Wort wechseln konnten, betrat Miyuki das Wohnzimmer. Sofort ignorierte Yuriko ihren Bruder und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Freudig nahm die zweite Kudo-Tochter die dritte auf den Arm und brachte sie so zum Lachen. Yusaku Jr. währenddessen war einfach sitzengeblieben und blubberte vor sich hin. Miyuki grinste, als sie das sah.

"Der Kleine ist so süss!"

"Das hat er von mir", sagte Shinichi und reckte stolz die Brust. Miyuki hingegen begann, mit den Augen zu rollen.

"Ja, klar."

"Was denn? Denkst du etwa, dass ich immer schon ein Erwachsener war?"

"Ach, du bist erwachsen?", fragte Miyuki spöttisch und grinste. "Das sieht man dir gar nicht an."

"Ich trage oft eine Krawatte."

"Aha. Tolle Begründung."

"Jetzt tu doch nicht so."

"Sag mal, Shinichi", warf Ran, die diese Diskussion beenden wollte, mit bestimmter, aber auch fragender Stimme ein. "Hast du wieder mal etwas von deinen Eltern gehört? Es hiess ja, sie hätten eine Überraschung für uns."

"Ich glaub, das kann ich beantworten", sagte Shinichi Jr., der just in diesem Moment das Wohnzimmer betrat und seiner Schwester Yuriko einen übelgelaunten Blick zuwarf. "Oma hat vorhin angerufen."

"Sie hat angerufen?", fragte Ran perplex. "Wann?"

"Na, gerade eben, habt ihr das Klingeln nicht gehört?"

"Nein, aber-"

"Was wollte sie?", fragte Shinichi und unterbrach somit seine Frau.

"Sie hat gesagt, sie ruft später noch mal an, aber ich soll euch schon mal ausrichten, dass sie und Opa heiraten wollen."

Shinichi blinzelte, und Ran schaute ihn fragend an.

"Heiraten? Ich dachte, deine Eltern sind schon verheiratet?"

"Sind sie auch", erwiderte er. "Ich bin genauso baff wie du. Aber vielleicht haben sie sich im Vollsuff scheiden lassen."

"Du meinst wie die Blitzhochzeiten in Las Vegas, nur andersrum?"

"Ja, genau. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich kurz den Gedanken hatte, dass sie sich wirklich haben scheiden lassen und nun ihre jeweiligen neuen Partner heiraten wollen."

"Ach was, so doof sind sie nicht. Und welche neuen Partner denn? Die kommen ja nicht voneinander los."

"Was habe ich da gehört? Oma und Opa wollen noch einmal heiraten?"

Reika, die, gefolgt von Shunsaku, nun ebenfalls das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich im Sessel niederliess, faltete die Hände. "Sie wollen ihr Ehegelübde erneuern, wie romantisch!"

"Die Frage ist nur noch, wann, und ob sie wieder einen Trauzeugen benötigen", warf Ran ein, und Shinichi grummelte.

"Wahrscheinlich schon, und ich weiss auch, wen sie als Opfer auserkoren haben. Ich habe jetzt schon keine Lust darauf."

Reika schüttelte den Kopf.

"So schlimm kann das doch nicht sein, oder? Heiraten ist doch etwas Schönes!"

"Wenn man den oder die Richtige heiratet, dann sicher, aber wenn die Eltern noch mal heiraten, ist es nicht mehr schön oder romantisch. Es ist nur noch lächerlich und peinlich. Ausserdem streiten sie sich dauernd, warum also noch mal heiraten?"

Shinichi Jr. warf seiner gleichaltrigen Schwester einen Blick zu.

"Stimmt, die beiden streiten sich wirklich oft. Ist es womöglich schlimmer, als wir alle denken?"

"Quatsch", sagte Shinichi sofort und schaute seine erstgeborenen Kinder an. "Eure Grosseltern streiten sich darüber, wie oft sie streiten. Sie brauchen das, um sich gut zu fühlen, also macht euch wegen ihnen keinen Kopf, ja?"

"Leichter getan als gesagt", erwiderte Shinichi Jr. und grinste. "Nicht wahr?"

"Richtig."

Die Kinder brachen in Gelächter aus.

Shinichi und Ran wechselten einen Blick und lächelten. Wie hiess es doch so schön? Wahre Liebe hatte kein Happyend, denn wahre Liebe hielt ein Leben lang.

Die vier älteren Kinder verschwanden daraufhin wieder in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer, und Shinichi und Ran traten ans Laufgitter, in dem das jüngste Zwillingspärchen wieder zusammen sass und seelenruhig miteinander spielte.

Nachdenklich beobachtete Shinichi sie bei diesem Treiben, während Ran diesen Blick nicht zu deuten vermochte.

"Warum so nachdenklich?"

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, hakte sie nach. "Shinichi? Alles in Ordnung?"

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken.

"Hm? Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung", fügte er rasch hinzu und warf seiner Frau einen ganz kurzen Blick zu. "Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

"Das machst du immer."

"Das ist mein Beruf."

"Nicht nur dort."

"Hm...", machte er leise. "Aber weisst du was?"

"Was?"

"Mein Vater hatte Recht."

Ran schaute Shinichi fragend an.

"Wo? Bei was denn?"

"Man muss akzeptieren, dass es in der Liebe Höhen und Tiefen gibt", zitierte der Detektiv den Schriftsteller. "Und wenn man zusammen schwierige Phasen bewältigt, kann man die guten Zeiten umso intensiver geniessen."

Ran schaute ihren Ehemann überrascht von der Seite her an, dann lächelte sie, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Stimmt, das waren wirklich wahre Worte. Und sie bedeuteten, dass jetzt endlich ein neues Kapitel aufgeschlagen werden konnte. Ein Kapitel, das nicht so düster war wie das vorherige und das hoffentlich schnell in Vergessenheit geriet.

"Wääääh!"

Die beiden Erwachsenen, die ganz in Gedanken versunken waren, schraken auf und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Zwillinge. Yuriko hatte das Laken von beiden Ecken losgerissen, das dann ihren Bruder unter sich begraben hatte, so dass es nun aussah, als würde ein kleines Gespenst im Laufgitter sitzen.

Als Yusaku Jr., der scheinbar genau wusste, was er tat, die Arme hob und damit herumfuchtelte, jagte er damit seiner gleichaltrigen Schwester einen fürchterlichen Schrecken ein. Sie begann sehr laut zu weinen.

Sofort befreite der Detektiv seinen jüngsten Sohn vom Laken, der sich daraufhin vor Lachen kugelte.

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf, dann lächelte er seine Ehefrau an.

"Wie war das noch gleich? Wo der Wahnsinn zu Hause ist-"

"Sind unsere Kinder nicht weit", beendete Ran den angefangenen Satz aus ihrer Sicht und lächelte ebenfalls. "Ich weiss jetzt schon ganz genau, wem der Kleine nachschlägt."

"Oh nein. Hoffentlich lässt er sich damit noch etwas Zeit."

Doch ein Blick in das verschmitzt grinsende Gesicht von Yusaku Jr. reichte aus, um zu erkennen, dass im Laufgitter bereits jetzt schon ein kleiner Shinichi Jr. sass.

Die sechsfachen Eltern lächelten hilflos.

Wo der Wahnsinn zu Hause war, da waren ihre Kinder nicht weit.

Owari

Der Countdown läuft: Noch 46 Tage...


End file.
